Unexpected
by Senie
Summary: [edited&reposted] Blair faces the brave new world that is California. As she is reunited with the strangers closest to her, makes room in her heart for fresh faces and battles an inner beast that is slowly killing her. She is in a desperate search of something more. While still trying to avoid the hauntings of her past KaiOC TalaOC.
1. Over the Hills and Far Away

**Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade. However I do own my characters Blair Cooper, Sloan Cooper, Aaron Cooper, McCall Morozov and also this story line.**

Chapter One-Over the Hills and Far Away

A 22-year-old girl sat silently on an uncomfortable wooden chair. There was a slight chill in the air but she couldn't determine if it was from the air conditioner or the atmosphere of the event. Her chair sat in the front of many rows in a large bare room. Flowers lined the aisle as well as the alter on the stage. She felt more uncomfortable than anything else. She could hear the sobs and whimpers coming from multiple people around her, but she just couldn't understand why. What were these people actually sad about? Shouldn't she be the one in pain? In mourning? She was just there. Starring at the casket, but not actually seeing it. Her mind was wandering, her life wasn't really turning out how she expected.

**-Flashback-Two weeks ago-** That same girl was sitting on her bed studying for an upcoming test. Deep blue eyes were scanning the words on the page trying to memorize the information. Every so often, strands of honey blonde hair would block her vision and she would sigh and push them out of the way, subconsciously. The rest of her long sun kissed hair was in a loose braid on the back of her head. She glanced at her alarm clock on the side table, next to her bed. 1:26am. It was no use. She was too tired to concentrate let alone actually retain any knowledge of the Roman Empire. She shut her text and dropped it on the floor next to her bed.

The thump of the book hitting the ground stirred the figure in the bed next to hers. A girl with ashy brown hair sat up. She rubbed her eyes trying to adjust to the light coming from the small lap next to her.

"Blair, what in god's name are you doing up?" the girl said groggily. The sleepiness in her voice seemed to make her British accent stand out even more. She glanced at the clock.

"It's 1:30 in the morning!"

"I know what time it is Claire," the girl said glaring half-hearted at her sleepy roommate.

"You should know better by now to try and cram the night before an exam. Try spreading out the information yeah?" she lay back down in her previous position and closed her eyes before Blair could even think of a smart retort. Claire always did get the last word in.

"Hn." was all Blair said before turning out the lamp and getting underneath her covers. Sleep came over her quicker than she anticipated as she fell into a dreamless doze.

She was not awakened by the usual sound of her phone's alarm clock coming from its position on her bedside table. The dean's voice came gurgling over the loud speaker that was installed into each student's residence. Blair rubbed her eye and she tried to narrow in on what the actually words were coming into her room, "Good morning girls of Westwood College, will Miss Blair Cooper in Blue House please report to the registrar immediately." Blair sat up in her bed trying to clear her head of the fuzziness sleep had caused it. She looked to where she assumed Claire would be but a perfectly made bed stared back at her. Why was she being called to the registrar's office? And especially over the intercom? They strictly used those for morning announcements and emergency situations. Obviously there was no fire in the residence halls so Blair was utterly baffled.

Not finding it appropriate to keep the registrar wait, she just brushed and re-braided her long hair, which had loosened in the night. She brushed her teeth and quickly dressed in her university uniform: a maroon pleated skirt reaching mid thigh and a white polo with the schools emblem on the left breast. Blair walked into her en suite and washed her face and applied her foundation. She hurriedly grabbed her make-up bag and applied a dusty brown eye shadow with a thick brush, eyeliner and mascara. She looked into the mirror to check her appearance, sprayed a little perfume and walked out her dorm door.

As Blair walked down the hallways she noticed a rather large dent in one of the walls. It was made only two months ago when older brother Aaron came to visit after the first rounds of exams.

Ever since Aaron Cooper was 7 he played rugby religiously. He was always practicing around the house and once he even broke the large picture frame over the mantel of his and Blair's great grandfather, Sir Benedict Cooper VI. So when he came to visit Blair, of course he brought his beloved rugby ball their mother bought for him on a trip to Scotland when he was 14. Every morning he would get up at the crack of dawn and go down to the football fields. Whenever Blair couldn't find him, she always ended up at the field shooing away the girls that practically filled the bleachers. Even though they went to an all girls' college you would think they had never seen a man before. She hated when he exercised shirtless.

Blair rolled her eyes at the memory of her idiotic brother, but a small smile graced her pale rose lips. As Blair was about to open the office door it swung open revealing an older woman dressed in a sleek gray pantsuit.

"Good morning Mrs. Darya, you called for me?" Blair said politely.

"Now Blair, I must be off. There is a meeting in the conference room that I'm late for. There's a call waiting for you on line 3, just press the flashing light and talk. Now, good day." she said with a light Irish accent.

As she left, Blair relaxed her stiff shoulders and sighed. What was it about this school? It had been a good three and a half years and she still didn't feel relaxed. Of course she wasn't really at home here but you would imagine she would adjust. It wasn't all bad. The girls were civil and the weather was bearable. And hell, the landscape was beautiful. She should consider being shipped her a blessing. Lots of girls in the states would kill for an opportunity to study in London.

She shook the thoughts out of her head. She would graduate in the spring and her sentencing would be complete. She made it this long right? What was a few more months?

Blair walked up to the desk, picked up the phone and pressed the button, "Hello?"

"Blair honey, yes hello. It's your favorite aunt here," a distinctly Spanish female voice said.

"Oh! Auntie Isabel! How are you?" Blair replied happily.

She rarely got calls from her extended family considering the long distance charges. It was always good to hear a familiar voice. However, she overlooked the fact that her aunt had phoned the head office instead of her cell phone.

"Not good sobrina. I've some bad news." Isabel said, her voice getting shaky.

"Huh? What is it?" Blair now worried after clearly hearing the crack in her aunt's Spanish accent.

"Hun, I'm really sorry but..." there was a pause but Isabel's voice came back. It was clear she was crying at this point. "Blair baby, your parents, last night, there was a bad wreck. They were rushed to the hospital but it was too late…" All Blair could hear was sobbing and heavy breathing. Out of pure shock she dropped the phone.

Isabel Valdez Cooper was Blair's aunt by marriage. Of course her and Uncle Christianson were married before Blair was ever born so Isabel was always there for her. Although she was not blood related to Blair's parents, she still had a special bond with Bridgette Cooper, Blair's mother. Both being married into the Cooper family and both being ethnically different to the pure Polish brothers, they instantly bonded. Blair's heart broke for her aunt.

'They're...dead?' after a minute or so Blair's brain began to work again. Blair picked up the phone that was discarded on the ground and said to her aunt simply, "I'll be home tomorrow."

**-End Flashback-**

Blair's mind finally came back to the present time. Goosebumps trained up her bare arms and legs that were not covered by her simple black cap sleeved Chanel dress. As she stood from her seat she looked around one last time. The service had finished a few minutes ago and this was the social transition before the reception. Half these people were complete strangers to her, but they mourned more than she ever would. What did that say about her? About her relationship with her parents? Obviously they left some legacy behind.

She murmured her goodbyes to the distance relatives that came around to hug her. She played the silent griever card as a way to sidestep small talk with her family she hadn't seen in years. As she walked out the door and into the warm Polish summer air Blair reached into her cream canvas Michael Kors purse and pulled out her cell iPhone.

As her car keys dangled from her left hand, she scrolled through her contacts with her right. As she found the one she was looking for under the S's she put her phone to her ear.

"Hey." the voice was light as if sensing the depressing scenario.

"See you in 10 hours." Blair's voice was solid and monotone.

"I'll be waiting."

Blair hung up without a goodbye. She never felt the need to use one. But the person on the other side of the phone would know that and not feel the offense some others might.

Blair took one last glance at the historic chapel behind her as she ran a hand through her long honey blonde locks. No emotions crossed over her pupils as she opened her car door. It was filled to the brim with luggage. Her whole life was in that car. But it felt so empty.


	2. Brave New World

Chapter Two-Brave New World

Blair feet finally were on solid land. She took this opportunity to just flex her leg muscles. Nothing was worse than a long plane ride. And ten hours was eight hours too long for Blair. It was insane there was no technology to speed up the transportation in this day and age. She tried to spend most of the time sleeping but 30,000 feet up was nowhere near as comfortable as a real bed. So she was forced to listen to her iPod and watch whatever movies were on file. Even though she had the luxury of flying in her parent's private jet she could only take it at face value. Sure she had ridden in it hundreds of times since they bought it when she was 6 but she couldn't shake the foreboding feeling of actually owning the jet now. What did she really need her own airplane for anyways?

Blair took a deep breath, 'Smell that California air.' She spent 10 hours to get here, and as far as she was concerned, it was worth it. Uncomfortable, but worth it. As far as she could tell everything her cousin told her about the state was true. The sun beat down on her bare shoulders and she instantly felt relaxed. Sure the sun shined in the UK but it just felt different here. Like it was brighter or closer to her now.

Her cousin. Sloan Maria Cooper, daughter of Isabel and Christianson Cooper. She believed the reason they had been so close was due to their own mothers' relationship. The women were lucky enough to both become pregnant with girls at relatively the same time. Although Blair was 6 months older than Sloan, it was insignificant to them.

Blair's navy eyes scanned the faces and heads in the crowded terminal. All of the sudden she saw a flash of rich chestnut and next thing she new she was on the ground with a hyperactive 21 year old girl squeezing the life out of her.

Blair grunted from the sudden impact, she opened her eyes to be met with sparkling emerald. Her younger cousin had a huge grin on her face as she sat cross-legged on Blair's stomach.

"Hi!" Sloan had the biggest grin plastered on her face.

"Sloan, would you mind getting your huge ass off me?"

While standing up Sloan pouted, "Not happy to see me?" Blair flashed a small smirk and hugged her like she was her lifeline.

As she released her long lost cousin she admired her,"Come now, come now, and let's take a gander at you!" Blair said while spinning her cousin in a circle.

Sloan wore a form fitting, royal blue v-neck C&C California tank across her athletic torso and a Citizens jean mini skirt that came up to a little higher than mid-thigh. Her long lean legs looked even longer in her black Jimmy Choo espadrille wedges. Sloan's make-up was perfect as usual. Her eyes were dusted in shades of gray making the green in her eyes pop. Her face was a gleaming bronze powdered with a hint of rose on the apples of her cheeks. It looked so natural and at home on her face that Blair couldn't distinguish if it was cosmetics or just the California suntan. Her long, natural, chestnut brown hair was flowing over her shoulders and down her back in slight waves. It was a good two inches longer than the last time Blair had seen her and was shining even in the artificial terminal lighting.

Blair sighed, "My little Sloan hasn't changed a bit."

Sloan rolled her jade eyes at her older cousin playing the age card like always. Instead of immaturely retorting like she would have when they were 13 Sloan just started to examine her cousin, eyeing her figure.

"Well as usual, you're gorgeous." Sloan complimented.

Blair's golden blonde hair had ended up in a messy bun on top of her head throughout the duration of her flight but it went perfectly with her casual summer outfit. Her black jean Seven for all Mankind shorts were torn and relaxed in a distressed fashion and her plain coral shirt hung loosely off her right shoulder and ended just under her naval. She was a few inches shorter than her cousin due to her flat black leather Steve Madden sandals on her feet. Her face was also devoid of any make-up but still had the healthy glow she inherited from her southern France native mother.

It was Blair's turn to roll her sapphire eyes as she started to make her way towards the baggage claim.

"So, how was the funeral? Hope the family didn't mind my absence" Sloan gave Blair a worried look as she caught up to her.

Blair thought for the right word to use, "Uncle Irik asked about your whereabouts but he understood why you couldn't make it."

"Hn. Well did you see Aaron? How is the bugger?"

Blair just sighed but kept on walking "Well you know as well as I do he's a hard character to miss, so when I didn't see him at first I asked Auntie Audrey if she knew where he was. When I mentioned him, she just looked at me and shook her head. She didn't know all the details but she found out that a month and a half ago there was a huge fight between our parents and him. He was fed up with them, so he packed his bags, got into his car and was off to Russia. He hasn't been heard from since."

"Son of a bitch…he didn't even send me a post card." Sloan said seriously.

The two made eye contact and burst out laughing. "Yeah I know, but I knew he would leave sooner or later. He told me once he had some friends in Russia, so that's probably why he went there. I just wish I could have seen him before he ditched the country. Or maybe even a phone call? I mean I am his freaking sister."

"Oh well. Good riddance to bad rubbish. You still got me so stop being all depressed about it, and grab all you're bags! We're hitting the road tonight!"

"Tonight? Don't we need to, like, buy a house, get registered at a university? Something?" Blair was obviously taken back by the announcement.

"Don't worry about it, it's all been taken care of. So in about 6 hours we will be walking into our 3 bed room beachside condo."

Blair was shocked, "And how might I ask did that come about?"

Sloan just looked at her fingernails, trying to act all cool "Well you know, I've got connections" Blair just smiled and rolled her eyes.

As they exited the airport each was carrying 3 full sized brown and cream Louis Vuitton bags, along with a young carhop, who was rolling 2 more, even larger suitcases behind them. Right when they stepped outside, A black Range Rover pulled up in front of them and the valet driver hopped out and helped them put their bags into the back.

"Sloan, where's all of your things?"

"Daddy did me the honors, and sent them down to the house a few days ago. They should be there waiting for us along with furniture and a refrigerator full of food." Sloan said while slipping each of their little helpers a 50-dollar bill. Blair climbed into the driver's seat of the new car and they were off.

With a yawn Blair glanced over at Sloan, who in turn, was bobbing her head to her music blaring through her iPod headphones. Sloan felt Blair's stare, pulled out an earbud and looked up.

"What time is it?" Blair's eyes were starting to develop little bruises under them from lack of sound sleep.

Sloan checked her phone, "about 9pm"

"Damn jet lag, feels like 4 in the morning to me."

"Pull over, you get some rest, I'll take the wheel." Sloan offered.

With another yawn, Blair did as she was told. She got out and walked around to the passenger's side while Sloan just climbed over the seat, with a bit of struggle it looked like. "Now you wouldn't mind if we listened to a few tunes during the drive? It's the only way I manage to stay awake."

"Sure, don't mind a bit." Blair said while grabbing her white goose down pillow from the back seat.

Sloan grabbed her cassette adapter from her purse and plugged in her iPod so she still had her same selection. Blair couldn't even recall the first song that drifted from the speakers as she let sleep engulf her.


	3. Every Night Is Another Story

Chapter Three-Every Night is Another Story

"Sleepy head lazy bones," Sloan shook Blair a bit. It didn't take a lot to get her up considering she was always a light sleeper. Sloan was actually surprised she got the car to a full and complete stop before Blair woke up, she must have been that tired.

Blair's eyes fluttered open. She sat up straight and stretched her back. Sleeping in the car was even more uncomfortable that the jet. As her eyes adjusted to the lack of light she took in her surroundings. It was obviously still dark outside considering it was only a little past midnight, but Blair could still make out the basics. They were parked on the right side of the road against a curb. To her right was a white condo in line with many other ones that looked identical. It was two-stories and looked rather large for a beach house front house. Since they were still sitting in their seats Blair had to look around Sloan to see what was to the left of them.

Across the road was sand. Yards and yards of it before it finally hit water. It was beautiful; the beach was completely deserted and looked untouched. The waves were crashing onto the soft golden sand as the moon was reflecting onto the ocean. It went on forever. Blair sighed.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"You did good Sloan." Blair looked over at her cousin.

"Daddy will be happy to hear that, but now what? Should we go unpack?"

"Yeah but I really need to go to the bathroom first." Blair unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car.

Sloan followed her and took a key out of her pocket. "Here's the key to open the front door, I'll start with the shit in the back."

Blair walked up the couple of steps in front of the door. She put the key in the whole and unlocked the door, but before she opened it, she looked back at Sloan, who, in turn was leaning against the side of the car with a grin on her face. Blair rolled her eyes and went back to the door.

Before she could even get it all the way open, Blair found herself on her butt with a rather large animal in her lap licking her face, "Atticus!" The black and grey husky barked at his name. "Oh hey there boy, how have you been? Miss me?" Atticus just kept barking as if answering her questions. Blair got up and rubbed Atticus behind the ears, he loved it when she did that. He just sat down and wagged his tail like the perfectly trained animal he was. Blair looked back at her cousin

"You like?"

"I love!"

"Good, I thought you would. I mentioned to Daddy it would be a good house warming present and he made it happen." Sloan said with a smile, now just starting to unload the luggage from the car. Blair ruffled Atticus' fur again and went down the stairs to help completely forgetting the bathroom.

Blair and Sloan loved the house. The accent color was a turquoise blue with black leather furniture, which seemed very fitting for a beachfront house in Southern California. Downstairs was the living room; filled with a TV and DVD player and every movie you could ever want. The kitchen was stocked with plenty of food for two teenage girls, along with a breakfast nook that looked like something from a woodsy cabin. There was also a den with dark leather couches, hardwood floors and a desk with a computer down the hall.

Upstairs was where Sloan's and Blair's rooms were across the hall from each other, each with its own en suit bathroom. There was a guest room at the very end, which was pretty much useless to them since they hadn't made any friends yet. Although it was completely furnished and looked as if someone lived in it. And lastly, across from the spare bedroom, there was an entertainment room with a large wrap around couch, reclining chairs, a pool table, and a flat screen tv mounted from the wall. Needless to say, this was the type of treatment you got when you were a Cooper.

Blair and Sloan's room were identical in size and shape, but mirrored each other as if it were a hotel. Blair's was a deep violet color with cream details, while Sloan's was a mild maroon with white details. Both rooms had California King Size beds with cherry wood head boards and bed posts, plasma TVs on the wall, cherry chest and the foot of the bed along with cherry wood dressers, and walk in closets with mirrors on the back of the doors.

It only took Blair and Sloan 30 minutes to unpack all of Blair's clothes and hang them up in the closet. "So what's the word on university?" Blair finally asked as they both collapsed on her soft bed.

Sloan reached into her front pocket and pulled out a course schedule for Blair, "All your Westwood credits transferred perfectly and you're eligible to graduate in the spring as planned. Technically you could graduate at the semester but I knew you would want to hang out with your favorite cousin the rest of the year. So I just picked some filler course for you, nothing too hard or boring. Maybe now you can get a real college experience."

Blair looked over her schedule; she was only taking 8 credits, which was nothing compared to her 21-credit load at Westwood. And she noticed she didn't even have classes on Fridays. What was with the America school system? No wonder their country was in so much debt, they had idiots running around with college degrees.

"Hn," was all she could muster up to say.

"Well I'll see you in the morning, we'll go explore the town and beach all weekend then head to classes Monday." Sloan patted Blair's leg and returned to her own room, shutting off the lights.

Blair changed into her fuchsia Juicy Couture valor sweat suit and jumped into her bed. She had to admit it was way more comfortable than the one back at Westwood. But for some reason she couldn't get to sleep. She kept tossing and turning, trying to find a comfortable position. In the car she dosed off within seconds of resting her head. But now her stomach was in a knot and she couldn't keep her eyes shut. Atticus was lying on his huge doggie bed with his teddy bear that was missing an arm. Blair sat up and called to him. She grabbed his collar and pulled him into her closet where she attached his leather leash that hung from the back of the door. She opened her door quietly not wanting to wake up Sloan and her and Atticus made their way down the stairs.

The air was warm despite the time of night, but Blair was comfortable in her tracksuit. The walk was very peaceful to her. It was a refreshing change to all the hussle and bussle she had been experiencing within the last 72 hours. She somehow made it from London to Poland to California in that time but it was all a whirlwind in her memory. She tried not to focus on anything too complicated at the time and just let her surroundings relax her. The only sounds she could hear were the waves rippling onto the sandy beach and Atticus' noise sniffing all the new smells.

She had been walking for maybe 30 minutes, when a loud thundering sound interrupted her serenity. Atticus pulled at the leash and growled at the sudden noise. Blair looked behind her and coming up the road were two headlights. She could tell it wasn't a car due to the independent movement of each light. After a few seconds two street bikes drove by her. As they passed her she noticed one of the riders look her way. As he slowed his bike as did his partner. They slowed even further just up the road from Blair and made a U-turn. Her stomach tightened at their action. Yeah she had Atticus but how long can a dog really protect you? I guess her only other option was to turn and run. She wasn't too far from the condo but they were on bikes. Unless she ran down the beach…why didn't she think to bring her phone? Was she an idiot?

As the two bikes pulled up in front of her they killed their engines. The bike to her left was a 2013 Kawasaki Ninja 300, known as the most powerful production Kawasaki motorcycle to date with 1,352cc, four-cylinder and a DOHC engine. Blair eyed the bike wondering why anyone in an area like this would need a bike like that. It wasn't meant as a leisurely toy for some snobby right brat. That was a heavy-duty machine that took an expert tohandle. It was painted a royal blue with silver detailing.

The bike next to it was no better it was a 2007 Suzuki Hayabusa 1340, compact 4-stroke, four-cylinder liquid-cooled engine with DOHC, 16-valves, twin swirl combustion chambers, plus gear-driven counter balancer for smooth operation. This one was a dark red, almost burgundy with pearl detailing. They were, Blair thought, totally hot bikes. But she'd never seen these bikes up close, only on TV. Someone must be spending daddy's money for a little illegal street racing.

The one on the burgundy bike flipped up his visor and gave Blair the once over, "What do we have here? Miss _Juicy _huh?" referring to her tracksuit. The guy leaded over his handle bars winking at Blair, never even thinking of removing his helmet. Even though it was dark she couldn't help but notice the shine in his stunning icy blue eyes. The color was not like anything Blair had ever seen naturally on a person.

Blair raised her brow at his lame pick up line and blew him off. "Good one. Can't a girl just walk her dog in peace now-a-days?" She hoped that her subtle nonchalant attitude would deter them from trying anything suspicious. They were both obviously wealthy and probably wouldn't risk tarnishing whatever rep they had.

The other rider lifted his visor now and spoke, "What type of girl walks their dog at 3 in the morning?" his eyes were a smoldering crimson. They were dark but Blair could feel the heat radiating off of them as if they actually conducted any warmth. A jolt went through her chest as his gaze pierced hers.

"I happen to find it peaceful. Besides, what type of guys go riding around an upper class neighborhood on 15,000 dollar street bikes at 3am? My guess are ones that take part in some late night street races." Blair cocked her hip and rested her hand on it.

A strip of tanned skin was exposed which she caught the one on the red bike staring at.

"You wouldn't even know the first thing about it, we race to win _honey_," the word dripped from his unseen mouth with arrogance and pride as the boy on the Ninja spoke again. He dismounted his bike and pulled out a wad of cash from his back pocket and began counting it. From what Blair could make out there had to have been $5000 in his hand.

"You seem feisty, hit me up some time and I'll show you a good time." And with that he slipped two, one hundred dollar bills into the waistband of her sweats and gave her rear a little tap as if she were a streetwalker. Before she had the time to punch his right wear his visor lifted he had jumped back on his bike and was audibly laughing at her fierce facial expression. Their engines roared back to life and they were off down the road again.

Blair crinkled up the bills in her hand and just glared down the road where the bikes disappeared. She turned on her heels and stomped off towards her new home with Atticus in tow.


	4. With Arms Outstretched

Chapter 4 - With Arms Outstretched

Blair heard the clicking of her cousin's heels on the hardwood floor before she actually saw her. They usually coordinated the days they each wore heels considering they're similar heights, neither liked being taller than the other one. Good thing Blair decided to wear her blue, green and tan tribal print Boutique 9 wedges or else Sloan might have wanted to change. Blair wore light wash Sevens denim shorts with her a small part of her loose white tank tucked into the front showing that she still had a fit athletic build. Her warm honey hair lay in a casual French braid down her back. The beauty about Blair's hair was that is always looked perfect even if she didn't put any effort into it.

Blair took in her cousin's appearance as she finally rounded the corner into the kitchen. Her flowing chestnut hair was rolling down her shoulders in large perfect curls. It was all pushed away from her refreshed face with a plain black cotton headband. She wore a cream, open back, short sleeve shirt that exposed her shoulder blades and upper spine. However, a black lace bandeau covered some of her skin. On her legs was a pair of mint capri pants that ended about 5 inches above her ankles. Her feet were adorned with a classically plain black Jimmy Choo pump with a round pointed toe.

Before Sloan could ask exactly what Blair knew she was thinking, she placed a plate full of egg whites, cut apple slices and yogurt down in front of the empty bar stool at their counter. Sloan shut her opened mouth that was preparing the question of breakfast and just smiled down at her food.

Blair always had this maternal aura about her. Maybe it was due to the fact that her own mother lacked that quality that instilled it into Blair. But Sloan was thankful that it hadn't grown out of her when she was shipped off to Westwood. She could tell a lot of things had changed in Blair in those 4 years. She didn't know all the details of what actually happened since she had last been in daily contact with Blair, but she knew it had to have been rather serious. It was almost if her older cousin was just a shell of whom she actually was, or use to be. But Sloan was confident that this new change would bring back the girl who had so much life behind her clear navy eyes.

The two ate silently, reflecting on their first weekend in Santa Barbara. They decided it would be best to stay relatively low considering they had yet to get a feel for the city. Blair was also still wary of their asshole neighbors and their street bikes...

The weekend consisted mostly of sun bathing on the beach, shopping and just people watching. Blair couldn't help but adore the city and its coastal views. The only time she had seen the Pacific Ocean was from the other side of the world. But from this hemisphere the atmosphere was vastly different. Shows and movies always try to depict California and its qualities but you won't fully understand it until you witness it firsthand. And she was glad she finally had

The girls were completely content with the relaxation of their weekend and were now fully rested for the school week ahead of them. Sloan was not as lucky as Blair and still had to take 15 credits worth of class this semester to fulfill her business degree. After some discussion of Blair's classes Sloan had convinced her not to graduate in the winter and start her masters program as she thought she should. Blair's transcript from Westwood could guarantee her a position in any masters program in the States, so why would she need to rush into it now when she clearly had a get out of senior year free card?

Sloan wondered about Blair's thought process. She was never the one that favored school, especially school at Westwood, so why now? Was it her father's death? Did she think she needed a master's degree to help with C&C Corporation? She was already the first heir to the company ever since Aaron bypassed the title at age 18. He signed the contract and everything, leaving the burden to fall on Blair's shoulders. But Uncle Christianson would never require Blair to get her masters, encourage it sure. But Sloan knew her father and she knew he was well aware of Blair's intelligence and commitment to the company. Maybe now more than ever considering the circumstances.

Sloan decided to overlook it for now. These last two semesters were meant to be fun and relaxing for the 22-year olds before they were forcefully devoted to their family business. And she was going to make that happen whether Blair liked it or not.

UCSB is one of a few universities in the United States with its own beach. The campus, bordered on three sides by the Pacific Ocean, has miles of coastline as well as its own lagoon. This blew the Cooper cousins' minds. How was anyone supposed to get anything done when the beach was literally on campus?

As the girls drove up through the campus they realized their black Range Rover was sort of out of place. Not due to the make and model of the car but because it was indeed a car. Filled bike racks and students on bicycles littered the campus. Obviously it was the choice mode of transportation here. But that didn't faze the girls; heels didn't really work with pedals anyways.

After a little searching, Blair finally whipped into the last empty spot in a row of cars by the admissions building. She almost missed it considered the Chevy Silverado truck that was blocking the view of it. Blair always did like trucks and she looked over this one with an interested eye. It seemed out of place in a beach town, but who was she to judge? It was completely blacked out: the rims, the grill and even the windows were darkly tinted. The frame of the truck was also lifted about a foot above the tires adding to its already large size. Needless to say, it looked good, and it was immaculately clean as if the owner just drove it off the lot.

As they stepped out of the car Blair forgot all about the attractive truck and focused on the campus in front of her. There was a large open quad covered in grass, trees and students. There was some lying under the shade of a tree, playing Frisbee or just sitting around a picnic table conversing. It was a real university, boys and all. Blair's eyes caught sight of a group of students at one of the picnic tables somewhat close to the admission's office. Two girls and some guys sat around and just talked. A pang of jealousy shot through Blair. She didn't know what for, because they were so carefree and happy? How could she make that assumption? They were just people, like her, sitting at a table. She rolled her eyes at her stupidity and turned to her cousin who in turn was eyeing the same group of people.

"I think I'm going to like this university…" she trailed off as if suggesting something. Of course Blair also noticed the attractiveness level of each guy that sat around that particular table. It looked like something from an Abercrombie and Fitch catalog. She gave Sloan a shove to bring her back to reality.

"Oh. Right. Well have to go into admissions and finalize some paperwork" Blair led the way due to the fact that Sloan was still glancing back at the handsome co-eds at the table.

Kai noticed the black Range Rover pull up immediately. Probably more so because it parked next to his truck and he didn't want any new freshman's parents dinging his doors. But to his surprise he somehow recognized the driver as she exited the sleek ride. He was almost certain she was the same girl Tala and him had stopped Friday night after their races. It was her, she had the same slight sway of her hips that the dog walker had that night. Her clothes were more contemporary compared to the sweat suit, although he wasn't complaining about either outfit. He might have to claim the current one as hit favorite of the two considering the exposure of her long tanned legs. If she wasn't a Santa Barbara native she could have fooled him. They were perfectly toned and evenly golden brown. He noticed the fact that she glanced towards him and his table of friends. Of course there was no recognition in her eyes when seeing Tala or himself, she wouldn't distinguish them because their helmets hide their identities Friday.

He noticed she seemed to have a friend too; equally as good looking as the driver, but with an air of aloofness around her. He sensed Tala become aware of the two and he felt the slight nudge of his elbow. Kai gave a slight smirk as the two made their way into the admissions office.

"Well I better go see if those are some of the new transfers." Mariah Wong huffed as she got up from her seat on top of the table.


	5. We Might As Well Be Strangers

Chapter Five – We Might As Well Be Strangers

Blair and Sloan had just finished signing the last-minute forms and a short conversation with their Assistant Dean of Admissions. They were now waiting for their student tour guide. They sat patiently in the luxurious leather chairs in front of the secretary's desk in silence. Due to the fact that they were both senior transfers and were not native to the country the admissions office deemed it appropriate to assign them a specialty tour guide from one of the student leaders on campus.

Finally, a girl no older than them appeared in the doorway. Her style was the first thing Sloan noticed about her. That and her unusually vibrant pink hair. Her clothes consisted of a thin, pale brown, quarter length, half button up top and dark washed denim shorts with a rolled cuff. A woven, straw fedora-styled hat with a lace detail was atop her head with her bright hair loosely fishtail braided down her back. On her feet were dark brown leather sandals. She stood an average 5'7 but the girls had to look slightly down at her considering they stood at, at least 5'11 in their own shoes.

"Here's your guide now. Mariah Wong this is Sloan and Blair Cooper." The secretary motioned from the girl to the cousins in introduction. As Blair and Sloan both stood to greet her they noticed something more vibrant than her hair. Her eyes shined the color of melted gold. They almost had a feline characteristic to them, with a hidden fierceness more like a tiger than a common house cat.

Mariah extended her hair to Sloan first and gave them each a welcoming smile, "Nice to meet you. So I'm told you girls are from parts of Europe?"

Blair answered for the both of them after shaking Mariah's hand, "Poland originally but we've both traveled around quiet a bit."

"Awesome! Some of my friends are European, as where I'm originally from China."

The cousins didn't really know where to go from this conversation. There was an awkward lull in the room as the secretary just stared at the trio if expecting something. Mariah sensed the uncomfortable air in the office and offered the girls the open door as an exit.

"Obviously the campus is huge, it's split up into the West and East sides. Most of the lecture halls and activities are on the East side but the West is near the lagoon and aquatic studies courses. The email I got said you two were both business majors so your classes will be in relatively the same area of campus. But we can deal with the actual tour when classes are in session." Mariah explained thoughtfully.

Blair looked around to all the students in the quad with backpacks and books, "Don't classes start today?" she asked confused.

"The administration likes to call this Starter Week. Everyone is technically supposed to be on campus to register and check in but only the freshman have scheduled requirements with their Core Groups to they can get acquainted with college life."

"So should we go meet our professors now or do we just go home or…?" Sloan trailed off hoping Mariah would suggest something for them to do so they didn't look like lost freshman.

"None of senior level profs will be on campus until classes begin, plus they're all boring anyways. How about I introduce you guys to some of my friends? We were just hanging out while I waited to meet you two." Mariah laughed. She was good at making her words sound sincere instead of a burden as some might take it.

Mariah led the Cooper cousins straight to the picnic table they had been glanced over earlier. Blair hadn't actually noticed the faces of the people that sat around the table, just the fact that they were students there. Only one other girl was seated at the table. Her long hair was a deep rich violet color, and was pulled back out of her face in a messy topknot. She wore a navy, striped, loose razorback crop that knotted just above her naval and a high waisted skirt that reached her mid thigh. Her white wedges had been discarded under the table as her bare feet stretched in the grass.

A boy with his arm around her neck sat next to her. His hair had undergone what looked like a bad dye job. On each side of his head was a charcoal grey that spiked outwards, where the middle was a pale maroon color. The change in colors on his scalp was so dramatic and vivid Sloan couldn't help but stare. The boys eyes looked almost identical to what they assumed was his girlfriend. On closer inspection his had a sprinkle of hazel in them, which stood out against his tanned skin, where hers were a solid, sharp bottle green. His clothes were simple and boyish. His khaki cargo shorts sagged low on his hips even though he wore a brown leather belt, but his boxers were covered by a royal blue Penguin polo shirt with the top button undone.

The next boy was sitting at the table on the same side as the couple. He had distinct Chinese features and wore his long black hair in the traditional hair wrap and ying yang hand band across his forehead. The rest of his dark hair fell carelessly around his eyes, which were a slightly lighter shade of amber than Mariah's. His fitted collared short-sleeved shirt was a casual white with tiny red lines running across it horizontally and vertically. His jeans were worn in and wrinkle free. Mariah walked over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek and sat down on his lap. He smiled at the girls; his flawless teeth were whiter as his shirt.

"Guys these are the new students, Blair and Sloan Cooper." Mariah pointed to each while saying their name. "And these are the guys. This is my boyfriend Rei Kon. That's Ozuma and Mariam," Mariah gestured to the couple next to her and Rei.

"And those two are-" Mariah was cut off by the redhead guy that Sloan had noticed walking up. He stood straight from his leaning position against the tree that shaded them and walked to the girls. He smirked right down at Sloan failing to even notice Blair. Even in her heels she was still a solid 4 inches shorter than him. He reached for her hand that she had placed on her hip and pulled it to his lips, "Tala Volkov."

Blair took the boy's distraction with her cousin as an opportunity to study his face. It was almost too beautiful to be possible. She could tell he was very eastern European if not full blooded. His face looked as smooth as porcelain and Blair wondered if it felt the same. His hair was a stark contrast to his facial features. It was just as vibrant, if not more, than Mariah's. It was a sharp red hue and was perfectly styled. Blair's eyes traveled down his face to his body. His clothes weren't overly tight but his muscular build was evident still. He obviously worked out and kept very fit which she knew Sloan had already noticed.

Sloan raised an eyebrow, looked into his cerulean eyes, unimpressed, and took her hand back from him. "Smooth, Romeo," Blair snorted at her cousin's remark.

Tala smirked at her and just stood in front of them with his arms crossed which, they noticed, made his enlarged biceps seem even bigger. His peck muscles could also be seen present under his cotton black shirt. He wore jeans, like Rei, but they were rougher with a few tatters here and there. On his feet were Nike Dunk CL Jordan 4s with retro Jordan lasering.

Blair recalled the guy on the Suzuki Friday night wore the same shoes and had that same lame ass charm. Her eyes focused on his, which were still staring at her cousin. Yup, they were the same chilling cerulean as the flirty guy that night. That means…Blair shifted her eyes to Tala's friend. He stood up from the bench and walked up to stand next to his friend.

"Kai Hiwatari." His eyes connected with Blair's and she felt a familiar jolt in her stomach. They were the same rich color of the cherry wood furniture in her room–a deep, dark auburn that looked as if they were liquid crimson. Without his helmet covering his face, now she could make out the rest of his features. His slate tresses fell lackadaisically from his head. He ran a hand through the front of his hair to scratch the back of it and Blair's hands itched to do the same. The locks looked softer than the grass under their feet and gave him a look as if he had just rolled out of bed with casual ease. His facial structure was strong and commanding. He too had a slight eastern European look with a softer hint of another culture, Japanese from the sound of his name. His pale nude lips, Blair noticed, were in a slight smirk as he stared right back at her.

Blair delicately placed her hand into his larger one, "Nice to meet you." As she returned her hand to her side Kai felt something that was left in his hand. He glanced down to see two one hundred dollar bills. He looked back up to Blair, a flash of crimson clashing with leveled sapphire.

She pouted her lips expertly and whispered to him so no one else could hear her, "That would have technically made me a hooker." Kai just arched an eyebrow and smirked while sliding his hands into his the front pockets of his dark khaki shorts, placing the bills there, unbeknownst to anyone else.

"So is the rest of this town as lame as these two?" Blair sidestepped Kai so she was in front of the two sets of couples again. Sloan did the same to Tala, "Seriously, is there any place to eat around here?" Mariam laughed a little as she stood up, "Ladies this could be the start of a beautiful friendship," and the four girls began to walk to the near by parking lot.

The four boys sat there a little shell-shocked. Ozuma spoke first, "What just happened?" Rei answered still watching the retreating girls, "I think we just got ditched."

"Yeah that's what I thought." Ozuma said with a sigh.

Kai and Tala just glanced at each other with a mutual understanding. Most girls, especially the ones they came across at bars or parties swooned at a simple smirk. But these two seemed to imply a challenge. That's always more fun anyways.

The eight twenty-something year olds sat in the largest booth at a local campus diner. Drinks and milkshakes were passed all around by the waitress and Blair was starting to feel a little less awkward. Sloan on the other hand was a social butterfly; she could make friends on a battlefield. The six asked the usual get to know you questions of a college students: what's your major, where are you from, any pets. Blair was feeling rather superficial when it came to her answers. She would answer simply and play with her straw in her drink. Thankful Sloan picked up her conversational slack. She was very witty and had them all laughing, she noticed even stoic Kai chuckled a few times.

They were all good people, even Tala and Kai had their relational qualities, but Blair still had her reserves. It took a lot for people to get close to her Especially after it seemed everyone she knew and loved abandoned her at Westwood. She cracked her neck when recalling the frustrating memory. She still had a bone to pick with her MIA brother, if he would ever answer his phone.

The group stood up to leave as the checks were all paid. The sun felt so good to Blair as the other groaned from the burst of heat. Blair's tense muscles relaxed, as she could never be too hot, she was greatly looking forward to the year round weather in California.

"So we'll see you guys tonight at around 8," Mariah stated instead of asked seeing as the Coopers had no idea what she was talking about.

"Uh do we have plans…?" Blair asked confused.

The group then realized they had all blanked on informing them about the party. "We are such idiots, here." Mariam pulled a folded florescent green flyer from her purse.

In big bold font it read,

"**Annual Starter Week Riot**

**Hiwatari Grounds at sundown**

**BYOB not necessary"**

Blair thought it was odd that there was no address on the flyer. How did all the students know where these "Hiwatari Grounds" were? And the fact that they would be supplying all the alcohol? How many people would be attending this thing? It was her first university party in the States so she should stop over thinking and just go with it. Sloan would have appreciated that thought.

Sloan had a grin plastered on her face as she visibly pumped at the news of a party. She had always been the crazier one out of the two cousins, or so people thought.

"Great so we'll see you tonight?" Mariah asked.

"Unless Google Maps can give us directions to 'Hiwatari Grounds'," Blair air quoted the words, "we won't be seeing any of you".

"Just give Tala your address. He'll take care of you guys." Ozuma said as he auto started the engine of his '11 Mustang GT with his keys signaling Mariam to get in. The sets of couples took this as the final word and turned to leave, waving their goodbyes to the new friends.

Before Blair could object, they were all getting into their cars and backing out of the parking lot. She snorted and turned to Kai and Tala who were both smirking at them.

"Looks like we have our own chauffeur tonight," Sloan nudged Blair in a teasing manner. She took a pen from her cross body purse and scribbled their address on the insdie of Tala's arm.

"I'll pick you ladies up at, say, 7:30." Tala's smirk got wider at the thought of seeing their house so soon.

"Kai, you have Patron at your house?" Blair asked out of the blue. She decided to push all the nagging feelings and emotions out of her head to enjoy at least one party in her new environment.

Kai inclined his head in a affirming gesture, "That's kind of a strong drink…" his voice fluctuated with an implication of it being too strong for Blair.

"Just save me a bottle, hot shot. You wanted a good time, so you'll get a good time." It was Blair's time to smirk at her own confidence and cockiness. Kai just starred at her retreating form as his eyes filled with interest.

"Later Romeo," Sloan blew a kiss to Tala over her shoulder as she walked after her cousin.

The Coopers were defiantly here to stay.


	6. The Heart Brings You Back

Chapter Six – The Heart Brings You Back

The two cousins entered their flat still laughing about the boys. "Oh my lord, we've got to give those boys a run for their money. They could actually give us a challenge." Blair laughed as the bubbly girls walked up the stairs together. She was feeling more and more at ease with the new transition as the time went on. Sloan was right in the sense that this was their time to enjoy life. Because god knows when they'll get another chance.

As they reached the main hall Sloan's laughter died down and she turned to her cousin a little more serious, "Blair, you know I love you right?" Blair nodded at the seriousness of her cousin's voice.

"Well I know you've gone through a lot your entire life and shit, especially the past 2 weeks. But you know I'm here, and would do anything for you. I really don't want to see you hurt anymore." Sloan put her hands on Blair's shoulders looking her directly in the eye.

Blair had to give her credit, she had noticed more than she let on. But she also felt a pang of guilt from the fact that she was trying to hide her real emotions from the person closest to her. She smiled, "Thanks Sloan, you know I couldn't do this without you. You're the best. Don't worry though; I'm not going to let anyone get to me. You've got my back and I've got yours." They slapped hands, pounded fists and bumped their hips together, "And what fine backs they are!" Sloan yelled.

Blair grinned from ear to ear, "Girl I think the Cooper cousins are back in business!" Blair turned up her iHome as they let loose like they were teenagers again. Shake Ya Tailfeather by Nelly came out of the speakers loudly. They danced around the hallway half dressed listening to the music.

By the time the two girls had showered and were ready for the party it was only 7. Blair was the first one down in the kitchen fixing them a small meal before they left. Sloan came down the stairs all glammed out and ready to go. She never disappointed when it came to a celebration. She wore black Seven for all Mankind straightleg jeans that hugged her legs and sat low on her hips. She cuffed them above her ankles so they did not interfered with her shimmering gold stilettos Her sleeveless red top was low cut and hung down to her naval exposing her lower abdomen in all its tanned and toned glory. Her naturally curling hair looked even longer straightened as it fell down her shoulders and into her eyes.

Blair set down a plate of brown rice and grilled chicken for Sloan. She herself wore a form fitting, lace navy tank top. Knowing these things usually got warm she also wore her Citizen cut off shorts and embraced her form while also revealing extra skin from the torn holes scattering it. She was just as tall as Sloan in her brown leather roped whicker heels. Her caramel blonde hair was waved slightly and shined in the kitchen lighting. She went with a different approach with her make up tonight – usually she'd put on gold or brown tinted eye shadows to accent her clothes or eyes but tonight she just put a strong layer of liquid black eyeliner on and some shimmer.

Now all they had to do was wait for Tala. It was 7:40 when there was finally a ring at their front door. Sloan had just finished brushing her teeth as she jogged to open the door. Checking herself in the mirror beforehand of course. Blair just rolled her eyes as she put down the magazine she had been reading in their living room.

Tala was dressed casually in dark jeans and a black short sleeved t-shirt with small white strips running across it. It seemed to be the exact right fit for him but his biceps still bulged at the sleeve's hems. Some of his flaming red hair was hidden under a royal blue LA Dodgers hat with white stitching. On his feet he wore stark white Nike Air Force 1s that looked brand new.

Tala looked them up and down as Blair joined them at the door. He wrapped his arm around their waists to pull them into a forced hug that they willingly excepted. "I knew you girls wouldn't disappoint me. You know those outfits would look great on my bed room floor." He winked at Sloan and smirked.

They couldn't take him seriously, "Your lines are seriously from a 90s sitcom." Blair laughed as she grabbed her cell phone and lip gloss, sliding them into her back pocket.

The ride in Tala's 2010 Escalade wasn't very long, Kai actually only lived 7 miles away from their condo. It seemed like most of that distance was taken up by Kai's drive way. He lived in a hilly neighborhood and his driveway alone was a trek. When they finally reached the top the girls understood why it was called Hiwatari Grounds. They parked in the circular driveway and walked up to the huge front doors. By his expensive taste in trucks, Blair assumed that his house would be on the nicer side but this was ridiculous. He lived on the sophisticated side of town where all the neighboring houses where more like mansions. The exterior was beautiful. It had an old English Victorian feel to it. One side of it was hexagon shaped and covered in windows..

No one had arrived at Kai's yet since the invitation said sundown and no one wanted to be the first one there. Tala just walked to the door knowing it was unlocked and held it open for them. "Well this is Kai's place. A tour isn't really necessary, just don't go upstairs and you won't get lost." He laughed a little.

"Does Kai live here by himself?" Sloan asked looking around at the expensive décor, sensing a mother had to have chosen the designs.

"No I live here too, along with Kai's older sister and our two other friends. They're probably around here somewhere, I'll introduce you to them."

Right then someone came out of the kitchen holding two cans soda in each of his hands and a bag of chips in his mouth. His orange and blue floral print board shorts were slightly damp with pool water and his chest was bare, showing of this fit muscles. His dirty blonde hair was buzz cut short on his head and his bright emerald eyes watched the floor trying not to trip on anything.

"Hey Aaron! That's one of our mates-" Tala was cut off by Blair's voice, it was louder than normal, but not so much a yell. "Well I'll be damned." She started walking over to the said boy not waiting for Tala's introduction. He finally looked up at her and the other two following behind her. His eyes widened with shock and he dropped everything that he was holding, the chips falling all across the hardwood floor and sodas making a clatter. His mouth was agape.

"Holy shit..." Blair was standing right in front of the guy now, hip cocked, arms crossed, and a look that could kill. Then all of the sudden, she pulled back her fist and punched him right in the side of the jaw. He stumbled back a little but remained composed. "Yep, you've still got it." Sloan, dissimilarly, had a huge smile on her face and just laughed at the exchange. Tala just looked at her and asked bewildered, "You guys know each other…?"

"Know each other? See Aaron here? He is my dumb ass, god forsaken, son of a bitch brother!" Blair screamed her anger was taking over her usual cool and calm demeanor.

What the hell was going on?! Her mind was on over load and she could fathom how her brother was standing in front of her, right as rain. He had been all but missing the past 2 months, not communicating with a soul. And now, here, across the world from where he should be, he was kicking back and taking some laps in the pool? The fuck?

"What the hell is going on in here?" yet another shirtless guy came into the entry hall from the kitchen. His spiky red hair was held in place by a black folded bandana. Now it was Sloan's time to scream, "JOHNNY!" the already huge smile on her face doubled in size as she sprinted across the open space, over the couch and into the arms of the new face in the room. Her legs instinctively wrapped around this midsection in a fierce embrace. He saw her coming and easily caught her spinning her around. "SLOAN! Holy fucking hell what are you doing here?" Johnny had a big smile on his face and he held the girl tightly. "Can everyone just hold on for a second?!" Tala yelled, "What the hell is going on? How do you all know each other?

Tala, Aaron, Blair, Sloan, Johnny and Kai were now sitting on the couches in the living room staring at each other. Kai had run into the room after hearing the shouting, almost slipping due to his still damp body. He was utterly confused by the scene that faced him: Aaron with a swollen eye, Blair rubbing her hand, and Johnny and Sloan in a tight embrace, let alone the mess on the ground from chips and soda.

"Ok you guys all remember me mentioning having a younger sister? Well this is her. Except she should be finishing school in England at the moment so I wasn't really expecting her to show up at our house. And Sloan was supposed to be up north so I'm obviously just as confused as you." Aaron put it all really simply.

"And I've known these girls just as long as Aaron and I have been mates. We all met across the pond years ago." Johnny smiled, leaning back and putting his arms around Sloan and Blair's shoulders.

"Fuck this is ridiculous, the next thing you know McCall is going to show up." Sloan laughed brushing a hand through her hair frustrated.

"I'm going to show up where?" A girl in a white, brown and black plaid Burberry bikini came in from outside drying herself off with a large beach towel. Her dark navy hair, cut in a stack A-line, seemed even darker as she ran her fingers through it to try and loosen the tangles. Her auburn eyes widened as her brain registered who the two women on her couches were. Her whole body froze and her mouth was agape.

"McCall Morozov?! Fucking hell!" Blair jumped up and ran to embrace the petite woman.

"Blair? Sloan?! AHH!" She opened her arms, dropping her towel, just in time to hug the blonde flying at her and the brunette close behind. The three girls all jumped around and grasped each other, talking very quickly trying to catch up with each other all in one breathe.

"Ok, hold on, that doesn't make any sense. How do you know Kai's sister?" Tala had to raise his voice to get the girls' attentions. Kai was thinking the exact same thing but kept his studying gaze on Blair. She seemed like a different person now. When they first met her, her cousin was the outgoing and social one. She was quiet and reserved, observing everyone and letting them only know what she wanted them to. But now she was glowing. A genuine smile graced her coral pink mouth and her sapphire eyes danced in the lights of the room.

"Half sister," McCall corrected. Sloan and Blair both had confused looks on their face as they looked back to Kai. Of course the physical similarities were present. They both shared their mother's stunning auburn eyes that could warm your body. And their hair was in the same family shade of azure, although McCalls was starting to lighten from the summer sun. McCall had an elfin quality to her, she stood at about 5'5 in flats but her body was small and sweet looking.

But Blair knew she was anything but, she had always been a competetive athlete. That's how her and Blair initially met – they played volleyball together for any years in Europe. McCall had been the best libero in the area; she could dig any kill from the hardest hitting in the conference. She had the reaction time of a cat but could still power a serve over the net for an ace. Blair and her were a great combination in the back row as she had been an outside hitter. She was only average height for the sport but she had the highest vertical on the team and was one of the strongest hitters to boot.

"_He_ is the dweeby little brother you always complained about? You made him sound like a total nerd!" Blair asked shocked as she jabbed her thumb in Kai's direction. Kai folded his arms in dissatisfaction, leave it to his own sister to cock block him and make him sound like the annoying 13 year old her had once been.

"He _is_ a total nerd! Look at him!" McCall laughed at her brother's reaction to her poking fun at him, "He was in Russia with our mom and his dad while we were at St. Francis." St. Francis being the boarding school in Poland her, Blair and Sloan attended as teenagers. Both the girls nodded their heads in understanding.

"But the real question is what the hell are you two are doing in California?"

"Well to put it simply I ditched Westwood, met up with Sloan and thought Santa Barbara was as good a place as any to set up shop." Blair shrugged her shoulders in dismissal. McCall knew something was wrong with her explanation but she decided to let it slip for now. "I just can't believe you two are here right now, it's just so unreal and crazy. What a way to get a party going." Johnny hopped up, grinning that smile that made Blair's heart race. He really was gorgeous.

They had been best friends since she was 7 and he was 9. He was originally Aaron's best mate from grammar school but the first time he came over to their house to play they had been inseparable. He was her knight in shinning armor, always sticking up for her and kicking anyone's ass that messed with her. And Blair always knew they would be friends forever, if not end up married someday. Even when she, Sloan and McCall went away to St. Francis, they kept in touch. He would try to visit her with Aaron but it was difficult. Then when she was forced to attend Westwood she saw him even less. They would occasionally text or video chat but it wasn't the same. And when Aaron had run away, Johnny had gone with him. Then Sloan had moved to northern California and McCall had returned to Russia, leaving Blair all alone when she needed them the most. That was the hardest time in her life. When it seemed like everyone had abandoned her. She had spiraled into a self-destructive, self-loathing shell of the person she use to be.

But now everything was looking up, they were all reunited in the most random and weird way, and she had even made a few new friends...or acquaintances. She didn't think of them as friends but with the situation as it was now she would probably hanging around Hiwatari Grounds a lot more.

Then before anyone could say anything else, the doorbell began to ring sporadically. "Oh shit I almost forgot about the party! Tala, Johnny, McCall, help me with ground control!" Kai and Tala ran back to the front hall and the noise of dozens of college kids could be heard filling the front rooms and kitchen. Knowing Blair needed to talk with Aaron, Sloan followed them as well, her arm entwined with McCall's. She gave one last fleeting look to her cousins as she entered the main room.

Blair fell back onto the couch with an exasperated sigh. "How's your face?" Aaron just laughed and sat down next to her, "Nothing a little Southern Comfort won't fix, not like I didn't deserve it though. How has everything been?" The question seemed to casual but it held so much behind it. Blair stared down at her hands as they played with the hem of her shorts, "Well after you and Johnny left, Sloan moved to the states, McCall went back to Russia, and mum and dad died. Needless to say everything hasn't been great."

Aaron winced at her tone of voice, she had gone through so much hurt and abandonment but she tried to hide that with a dead voice. No one deserved that, especially his sister. And he should have stopped it, "I'm so sorry I couldn't make it to the funeral. I wanted to contact you but it was just never the right time." That was the lamest excuse Blair had ever heard. Aaron had always tried to be delicate with her, playing the protective older brother card, not wanting the world and all its evil to corrupt her. But it turned out he'd done the exact opposite. She understood his abandonment of her parents, but of her? They had always been close. When their parents neglected them, they stuck together and loved each other. But then he left her, selfishly, to fend for herself in the shark tank that was her life.

But now she was here, with Sloan. And all of them could be one happy family again,, right? Like they use to be.

But she would soon come to realize nothing was going to end up like it use to be.


	7. The Search For Something More

Chapter Seven – The Search for Something More

The party was in full swing. It felt like everything was a blur. There were so many people packed into Kai's house it made the mansion feel like a tuna can. Blair pushed against random bodies as she tried to make her way across the darkened room to an empty bathroom. Her mind buzzed with excitement and thrill as she felt the alcohol surge through her veins. She had lost Sloan and McCall a while ago after she forwent the game Never Have I Ever. It was Sloan's favorite drinking game so she immediately suggested it to Mariam, Ozuma and Tala in the kitchen. McCall didn't really care for the game either so she went off in search of Aaron.

Blair was happy to see that their relationship had finally gotten back on track. Back at home they always side stepped each other and conversed awkwardly. Aaron was Blair's brother and McCall was one of her best friends. They each thought that the blonde would have been furious with the idea of them as an item so they kept their feelings to themselves. But Blair was a people reader. She knew they were compatible before they did, and when she starting feeling their sexual tension she knew enough was enough. They were perfect together and so happy. But when McCall was forced to go back to Russia after graduation they had to end their, at that time, 2 year long relationship. There was no bitterness between them, just sorrow. Aaron was broken, and from the phone calls with McCall, Blair knew she was no better off. So after trying to live without each other for a year and a half, Aaron got on a train and showed up on her doorstep covered in snow. It was easily the most romantic thing that had ever happened to McCall and she jumped into his frozen arms. They did the long distance thing while they both finished college, waiting the time they would be together for real again. Blair subconsciously knew that when she heard Aaron had run off to Russia it was for McCall.

Their father, Andréz, had silently blamed McCall and Aaron's lover for her as the reason he passed the heir title up. But Aaron saw what the corporate lifestyle did to his father and his marriage and he was too in love with McCall to do that to their future. That meant the title landed on Blair's shoulders. And what a heavy burden it had been. Blair had always been submissive to her father even though he never really appreciated her. She did everything in her power to please them and make him look favorably on her but there was little progress in their relationship over the years. She saw this new opportunity as a way to finally weasel her way into her father's heart. She was sixteen when Aaron signed the legal forms over to her and since then she had done everything in her power to fulfill her familial duties. She even gave up her dream of playing volleyball for the national team to focus on her studies. She still managed to play at Westwood but the competition was nothing like she was use to due to the academic emphasis of the university.

She finally came to a secluded hall away from the heart of the party. It was completely empty and the music faded as she walked further down it. The florescent lights above the mirror blinded her temporarily. The rest of the house was so dark and mysterious her eyes had to adjust to the light. Tala had been right about this place. She had searched for what seemed like an eternity until she finally struck gold. The other two bathrooms she found were occupied by potheads and a handsy couple so her bladder was grateful this one was untouched.

By the time Blair made it back to the living room all the furniture was gone and the hardwood floors were covered in dancing bodies. The lights were off and the only way you could make out who was standing next to you was from the strobe lights that spun around the room periodically. There was a dj table in the back corner with the speakers lining along the east and west walls pumping music into everyone's ears. She recognized the sound of Usher's voice coming from the stereo as she made her way to the center of the dance floor. She had given up avoiding the scene all together. She always could get lost in the music at bar or clubs, feeling it move through her as stood.

Her body moved with the fast beat of the song. She was hypnotizing to watch as she was oblivious to the world around her. Her hips were in perfect rhythm with the music as her arms floated above her head. As Chris Brown's Strip came on Blair's body heightened as she felt someone come up behind me and wrap their arm around her waist after they handed her a red cup. She smelt the liquid and was met with the familiar scent of Hawaiian Punch and Patron. She drained the cup immediately and tossed it to the ground disregarding the fact that it was a mansion.

The mysterious male followed her movements perfectly as she pressed her back into his stone hard chest. She noticed he was still a good 4 inches taller than her even in heel. He didn't move his hands from her hips try anything a normal college guy would have done in his situation. And who else would have known to find her there with a gift of her favorite drink? She knew it could have only been one guy.

Blair flipped around in the boy's arms and sapphire met amethyst: the one and only Johnny McGregor. She smiled and wrapped her arms around this neck pulling them closer than before. He put this face into her neck as they maintained movement to the beat. "I missed you so god damn much." His voice was husky and low as he whispered into Blair's ear. She could still hear him even over the pounding of the dj. A quiver went down her spine and her body felt alive. Johnny had always had that effect on her, and it multiplied whenever alcohol was involved. They were best friends but even she couldn't deny his charm and good looks. Her emotions had never gotten out of hand with him except for one occasion.

Blair never got completely wasted at parties because she always thought it was crass and juvenile. But the first and last time she had, she accidentally slept with Johnny. It was when they all still lived in Poland and attended a party of one of Aaron's friends. It had started on the dance floor. He could handle his liquor so he wasn't as inebriated as Blair was but he was a guy, he couldn't help himself. She had initiated pretty much all of it, taking the blame off of him. She wasn't very subtle as she started the interaction with her sticking her tongue down his throat. She let her lust for a red head get the best of her as she dragged him to the nearest empty bedroom. Johnny had submitted to her plight relatively easy seeing that he was just as attracted to her. She was no longer the premature girl that he had befriended years ago. She had slowly blossomed into a developed woman who was more gorgeous than she knew. The night was euphoric for both of them, but the morning after was not a pretty sight. Blair, not initially recalling the night before, had woken up completely naked entwined with an equally naked Johnny. She proceeded to scream bloody murder.

It was a really hard time for the two. They had avoided each other for a few weeks until Blair had finally had enough of the stupidity. She forced him to sit down and talk about it. They figured that, although it was an enjoyable night, they really didn't have romantic feelings for each other; they were just drunk and it happened. It had tested the friendship but in the end the drama blew over and they were now ever closer. Johnny still jokes that Blair was his best ever, not around Aaron though. They unanimously agreed that they would never mention it to the older Cooper considering they both valued their lives, mainly Johnny.

"I missed you too, I'm so glad we're all together again." Blair giggled as he tickled her neck with his scruffily face. Johnny always seemed to have a five o'clock shadow no matter what time of the day it was.

He looked back at Blair and grinned, his violet eyes shinning in the dim light. "Hey I'm going to go get another drink. Are you going to be ok here?" She nodded and removed her hands from his neck. She watched as his retreating figure disappeared in the crowd.

For a second she debated whether she wanted to keep dancing or to go find Sloan. Then, her decision was made for her as one of my favorite songs came on: Onto The Next One by Jay-Z and Swizz Beatz. She couldn't help but let the up-tempo beat take over her again. She grabbed a beer can from the hand of a frat boy trying to push passed her. As she chugged it down she gave a wink to his confused look. He just shrugged his shoulders and kept going.

As Blair shook my head and swayed her hips she felt the familiar intoxicating feeling come back in a wave of pleasure. Her body and soul were so light that felt like she was floating over the floor. She couldn't see or feel anything or anyone around her. But just as fast as it started, it was over. Now slower beat of Juelz Santana's "There it Go (The Whistle Song)" swam around her.

Once again Blair felt the presents of someone behind her. But she instantly sensed it was not her old red headed friend. The aura around this person was fierce and warm. Her back was instantly heated by the contact with his torso. He seductively whistled along with the chorus into Blair's ear as his hands made their way slowly down her exposed thighs. She moaned when he started to nibble at the base of her neck, but it was inaudible over the pumping music. She bent slightly over to rest her hands on her bended knees to give her hips better access and motility to his groin. The entire time their bodies moved in unison, never breaking contact or rhythm.

At the second verse of the song the mysterious guy said the words into Blair's ear, "There it go. If you want it come and get it. I ain't kiddin I'm wit it. Here it go. So, girl let me see you get low." At his, and the song's, command, she bent down to the floor and then slowly brought herself back to the previous position, making sure to rub a little harder on his pelvis. Even over the loud music an audible groan could be heard.

At that point, Blair was spun around. But her eyes remained shut as she felt the large hand of the stranger bring her neck to him and their lips together. His other hand cupped under her backside and slightly lifted her into him. The kiss lacked any tender emotions but was bubbling over with superficial lust. She could feel all his built up energy and fire as he just let out through his lips. And Blair did the same. Every single thing she had experienced the past 2 years she released it when he kissed her. His tongue slid over her bottom lip and she gladly obliged. Her tongue searched ever crevasse of his mouth as his did the same. The blonde's hands were around his neck pulling at his locks, trying to force them closer together. It was honestly the hottest kiss she'd ever shared with anyone, even Johnny.

Their lips came apart but their faces lingered there. He rested his forehead against hers and their noses touched sensually. She slowly opened her darkened eyes to see who this guy was once and for all.


	8. Where Did You Sleep Last Night?

Chapter Eight - Where Did You Sleep Last Night?

His eyes brought Blair back to the Friday night she first arrived in Santa Barbara. The same auburn irises stared her down as if looking through her. The crimson tint shined with the flashing strobe lights. The music faded away from her ears and all she saw was him. His hands were running up and down my back, as he hit a soft spot on her body she arched into his. Her gazed traveled down to his mouth as he subconsciously licked his lips. And she let herself go once again. With her hands still tangled in his hair, she crashed his face down to meet her for another intense lip lock.

Before Blair knew it, he was leading her upstairs; the noise from the party was fading away with each stair they climbed and she had no objections. She could feel her heart beat in her stomach; her veins were pumping blood at an abnormal speed. She winced at the pang of pain that entered her chest with every quickened breath she took. She wanted all that pain to go away, all the pain she had felt, all the pain that the people around her caused. She just wanted to feel this moment; she just wanted to feel Kai.

Still intoxicated from all the alcohol in her system, Blair stumbled on the top stair. She fell into Kai but he turned and caught her before she hit the floor. Feeling light, she couldn't help but giggle. After a second it turned into a full-blown laugh. She threw her head back as she kept her hands on Kai's chest. His eyes watched her movements. He could no longer recognize the girl he spent the afternoon with. Although he could smell the tequila on her breath, she was still in control. But her crystal blue eyes were several shades lighter and danced with her laughter.

As Kai straighten her upright and pulled her closer to him her laughter subsided. She looked into his eyes again and was met with dark, focused lust. Blair smirked at what she saw and Kai noticed her eyes darken ever so slightly. She wanted this. Blair pushed him against the nearest wall and started to nibble at his neck. Kai was surprised by her assertiveness but obliged easily. A low moan rumbled in the back of his throat and it encouraged her to continue. Kai hit his sexual peak and could not wait any longer. His hands slid down the blonde's back and over the back pockets of her shorts. Then before she realized it he had picked her up and flipped their positions. Instinctively Blair wrapped her legs around his mid section and continued to suck on his neck, moving farther up to the sensitive spot behind his ear.

As Kai approached his bedroom door he could feel the tongue of the girl he was carrying move over his throat. His eyes unfocused as he could not concentrate on anything but her and what she was doing to him. He kicked his bedroom door open and entered the dark space. His hands being full, he managed to slam the door shut with his foot again. Once they were secluded in the room, the only light coming into it was from the balcony glass doors. The moonlight shined in on them illuminating their faces.

Kai returned Blair back to her feet so his hands were once again free to roam over her toned body. His hands over her hips and down her thighs, pulling her closer to him. He was trying to memorize each muscle that flexed as his large hands traveled the length of her. Blair yanked at the hem of his shirt, pulling it up over his head and throwing it across the room not caring where it landed. She pushed Kai onto the bed giving her the advantage of being on top. She glanced down at his half naked body and was pleasantly surprised by the muscles that greeted her. His skin was tight over his physique as if he had just finished a workout. Blair smirked at the thought of sweat dripping down his sternum over his washboard abdomen. She flipped her long honey blonde hair behind her as she raised her top over her stomach and passed her breasts. As she finally removed it completely she dropped it over the side of the bed painfully slow.

The moonlight hit Blair perfectly at that very moment. Her dark navy eyes gleamed and looked a silvery gray. Her skin was flawless and the color of sandstone. She looked picturesque and he tried to take a photo in his mind because he didn't know if and when he would see her like this again. She smirked as the look on Kai's face that told her he was mesmerized by her. She was in total control.

Just to torture him, she leaned down at the slowest pace she could muster. Her face was hovering right over his and her lips met his in a slow sensual way. She didn't deepen it, only to tease him. She then bit at his lower lip, when he moaned once again she knew he was in the palm of her hand. But before he could react to her movements she pulled back and whispered into his ear, "How is this for a good time?"

Pleasure ran through Kai's body as he heard Blair's low husky voice in his ear. She was making him go crazy so it was time to flip the tables. In a one swift movement Kai was now on top of Blair, his face in her neck devouring it. He nibbled on a soft spot by her collarbone making her exhale slightly. His mouth then traveled farther down, as he reached around to unhook her black satin bra. He discarded it on the ground with her forgotten shirt. He cupped her right breast massaging her pert nipple with his thumb as he circled the other with his tongue. Blair's breathing became labored as she threw her head back and let out a small gasp, "Kai!"

His mouth went back to hers, as his hands were move to unbutton her jeans. At the feeling of Kai's warm touch at her bikini line Blair sobered up a bit. She always knew where it was headed but that didn't mean she could revel in it for a while. She had been in this situation time and time again and the worst part was stopping it. She would have gladly hooked up with Kai, he could have probably given Johnny a run for his money in that department, but it was her fourth day in Santa Barbara. She couldn't ruin the rest of her stay here by having sex with one of her brother's best friends.

She could not and would not allow herself to give into this intriguing man, no matter how tempting the mind numbing sex would be. And mind numbing was exactly what she needed right now in her state. He was so nonchalant and laid back, unlike all the other guys she'd hooked up with in the past. But they would be around each other a lot in the near future and awkward encounters in the kitchen were the last thing she needed. Correction, the last thing she needed was Aaron finding out. She was lucky enough he didn't know about Johnny but Blair didn't think her luck would hold out forever. A drunken make out could be forgiven; but sister hook ups, especially little sisters, are always off limits without permission.

Everything was different now; a different town, different people and she wanted to be a different Blair. She couldn't help but wish her conscience would just shut up so she could enjoy one night of hot meaningless sex but after everything she'd been through this was the last thing the doctor ordered.

"Kai, I have to go," Blair said as she broke away from Kai's lips. He still controlled the situation as he was in the dominant position.

He either didn't hear her or didn't care because he continued to kiss her neck and collarbone. Since she didn't think he was going to get off of her, Blair needed to take back control of this situation.

She was able to use her legs to make Kai roll over, putting her on top of him again. She starred at Kai's godly body and chiseled face one last time before she sighed and reluctantly went in search of her clothes.

Kai perched himself up on his elbows, he was speechless. Never had a girl stopped him before they were finished. All he could do was stare at her naked back as she tugged on her bra. She turned to look at him, still as gorgeous as before in the moonlight, her hair slightly tousled making her seem wild. Blair noticed his confused eyes and gave a gentle smile. She ran her fingers through her tangled hair to try and relax her as she approached him. Kai shifted his position so he too was standing. He didn't bother finding his shirt since it did not matter.

"Look I know this probably doesn't happen to you a lot but…this just isn't what I'm looking for right now. Hopefully we can still be friends?" Blair looked up at him knowing he'd be anything but happy.

"You could have been a great fuck," Kai just sighed and whipped his hands down his face in defeat.

Blair knew this was kind of an awkward moment but she couldn't help but laugh, "I guess I'll take that as a compliment?" She raised one eyebrow and smiled.

Kai looked back up and into her eyes that were dancing with laughter and couldn't help but smirk, "Yeah you should. Friends it is then. Besides if your brother ever found out I think I would be a dead man.

Blair snorted, "You shouldn't be afraid of him, he's a fat pussy. Besides, don't you care that he's dating McCall?"

Kai shrugged, "Since she's older than me and only my half sister she can do what she pleases. But if he ever broke her heart, his ass would be mine."

"Believe me, I've given him that speech before. But he's hopelessly in love with her. It's kind of sad really." Blair laughed and Kai smirked.

Blair scratched the side of her arm after she pulled her tight tank over her head. She looked up at Kai, "Well I guess I should go find Sloan, it's still a Monday and she's probably shit faced."

She walked to Kai's door and opened it. She looked back at him; he looked so casual without a shirt and his hand shoved deeply into his front pockets. "Thanks for a good time Kai."

Blair smiled genuinely at him. She turned to leave but then stopped when she felt Kai's hands grab both of her hipbones. Blair looked up at him slowly over her shoulder and was shocked when he dipped his head down to meet her lips. It wasn't like the kisses they shared on the dance floor or in the hallway, it was warm and soft and filled Blair's stomach with butterflies. Kai slowly released her lips and lightly kissed her on the cheek, "Anytime."

"Come on Tala, I really should try and find Blair. She's probably looking for me." Sloan whined as Tala's large frame pushed her against one of the guest bedroom door.

His hands were roaming all over her back as if trying to memorize it, while his mouth was busy at Sloan's neck. She just rolled her eyes as Tala's hands found their way to her small butt and gave it a victorious squeeze. As her body distracted him, Sloan focused on finding the light switch. Her outstretched arm grazed a bump on the wall and flicked the switch up, illuminating the room.

The sudden burst of light seemed to blind Tala for a moment giving Sloan time to escape his grasp. Tala's cerulean blue eyes were dazed not just from the light but also from all the Jack Daniels he had consumed earlier that night. As he regained sight he focused in on Sloan. His lips formed a lopsided grin that she couldn't help but adore.

"Baaaabe, what's up?" his words were drawl and slurred.

"Listen, Tala, tonight has been fun but at your rate you most likely won't even remember who I am tomorrow," Sloan caught Tala in her arms as he stumbled. Which wasn't easy since he out weighed her by at least 70 pounds, "but you should lay down here for a second while I go to the bathroom."

"But baaabe," Tala's voice sounded sleepy and young. Like a child trying to convince their mother they could stay up past their bedtime.

Sloan led him in the direction of the bed and let him plop down on it relieving her of the heavy load. She walked into the en suite in search of a glass of water and a lot of painkillers. She knew if she fed some to the drunken red head now his hangover wouldn't be as bad in the morning.

She quietly walked over to the bedside table and set the glass down. As she expected, she heard a soft snore coming from the college Russian that was lying on his stomach. Sloan expertly took three pills in her hand and placed them onto Tala's tongue. Then very carefully, lifted his head slightly, poured a bit of water into his mouth and massaged his throat softly. Unaware of Sloan, the sleeping boy swallowed the contents in his mouth, quietly moaned and shifted his position. Sloan placed another three pills on the nightstand next to the half empty glass and patted the flame red hair on top of Tala's head.

"Damn I'll make a good mother," Sloan smiled to herself and turned off the bedroom lights as she exited.

"There you are!" Sloan jumped at the sudden voice behind her. As she turned she was met with the sight of her cousin holding bloodied tissues to her nose.

"Hey B, what happened to you?" Sloan said quietly as she examined Blair delicately.

"Oh nothing, just my drunk self running into things again. You ready to go?" Blair said levelly as she stifled a yawn.

"Yeah it's already 1am and we actually have shit to do tomorrow. But are you sure you're ok. You seem to be running into things a lot lately; maybe we should get your eyes checked." Sloan laughed.

Exiting the house was harder than the girls thought. As they walked down the stairs they tried to avoid the motionless bodies passed out along the way. In the living room the lights were still off and the strobes on full blast. The dance floor was not as full as it had been an hour ago but a good number of people were still moving to the beat. It seemed that most of the partygoers had either left of found a comfortable place to sleep at the Hiwatari house.

Neither Sloan nor Blair had the energy to go in search of Johnny, McCall or Aaron. Blair managed to give the room a quick once over making sure none of the three were among the conscious. Sloan was laying her forehead on the back of Blair's shoulder as she led her outside.

The cool ocean breeze softly caressed Blair's golden locks and tried to clear her mind of any troubles she'd been feeling. It helped slightly but the pain in her chest was still thumping with every quickened beat of her heart. She had thought it would have returned to normal by now and she silently became anxious. She needed to calm herself, so she focused on the energy this surrounding gave her. It was so refreshing compared to her life in England. She was back with the people closest to her, she was living in the most beautiful town, and she even got to party. This was definitely the start of something great.


	9. I'm Wide Awake, It's Morning

Chapter Nine - I'm Wide Awake, It's Morning

Blair awoke to her iPhone's alarm and a splitting headache. It was only the fifth day in California and she was already regretting her decisions. Why had she had so much to drink? Besides the cranial pain, she knew the side affects it had on her. Her mind flashed back to her episode, as she liked to refer to them as, in a coat closet in Kai's upstairs hallway. Was she really planning for an early grave? She shook her head and tried to push those cryptic thoughts from her head. She was fine. She wasn't an alcoholic and she wasn't going to die any time soon.

If only she really believed that.

She looked at her phone, she had a good hour and a half before her and Sloan had to leave for the university. She contemplated going back to sleep and having a lazy day of fashion. But then she remembered: hello, its only Tuesday? She couldn't scrub it this soon. She slowly rolled out of bed, making sure she wasn't going to black out from the rush of blood to her head. She stuck her head out of her room to make sure her other half was awake as well. She was glad to hear Sloan's shower radio muffled by the walls between them.

As she prayed Sloan hadn't taken all the hot water, she let the bathroom steam up before she made her way under the water. As the liquid ran over her hair and face she flashed back to last night. That's exactly what it was – a flash. Though not everything was clear to her, she definitely remembered the milestones, aka Kai. Fuck. How had she already hooked up with someone? No not just any someone, Aaron's roommate. Although she didn't know the dynamic of their relationship, she had to imagine it was fairly good, considering they were fucking roommates and practically brothers-in-law. Wait, if McCall and Aaron get married that would make Blair and Kai related…well by marriage…and that's not incest…thank god.

She knew Aaron wouldn't find out about her and Kai's gallivant last night. He even said himself that her brother would kill him if he found out. Good. Aaron didn't need to get involved with her sex life and she would stay out of his. Which was hard considering that McCall was one of her best friends and friends were supposed to talk about that sort of thing. Thankfully Sloan wasn't as sensitive to the thought of Aaron in the sack. Barf.

Blair turned off the water and threw her hair up in a towel while she patted the rest of her body with another. As she made her way back to her room she couldn't help but wonder how the interaction would be with her and lover boy today. They ended their night on a relatively nice note. They made a few simple jokes and then parted ways "friends", or so they had said. People say lots of things under the influence that don't always come to be in the light of the morning. Blair was always good at avoiding awkward situations, but Kai was new to her. She didn't know his mannerisms or his personalities. Well at least not fully.

What she could make out was the fact that he was the strong silent type. He did not say as much as Johnny or even Tala but it was an understanding that he was the alpha male, although no one would verbally admit it. Blair could tell he did actually care about his friends, enough to open his home to them. But also that he was hiding something. Maybe not from Aaron or the others, but Blair was curious as to why his home was occupied with college kids instead of parents or a family.

As she slipped on a plain black Michael Kors maxi dress over her head her mind continued its thoughts about the intriguing man. His room itself was a blur to her. The lights were off and she was too focused on him rather than her surroundings. As Blair added a braided leather belt to her outfit she recalled the smell of his room. Or him, it was identical.

She had studied pheromones back at Westwood and she knew that everyone had their own set of them. They ranged in smell from spicy to sweet and even floral. She also knew the attraction of pheromones. They were mainly used in adult advertising these days, because the study behind them was so scientifically sound. The easiest way to figure out what genre of smell your pheromone is, is by the perfume or cologne you prefer to wear. More often than not, the smell that pleases your own nose is what your natural scent is. As for Blair, she only wore Juciy Couture perfume. She had since she was 15. It was an exotic scent and made her feel dark and sexy. As for Sloan, she was obsessed with Pink Sugar by Victoria Secret. To Blair it smelt like cotton candy and rainbows and reminded her of a 12-year-old's birthday party. But Sloan loved it.

Kai's scent was the most striking thing she had ever smelt. She didn't know if it was his natural scent or cologne, but she didn't care. It made her stomach flip just thinking about it. There was nothing sexier than a good smelling man.

For the second time that morning, Blair tried to shake a thought out of her head. She focused on her make up instead. For good measure she turned on Drake's station on her Pandora app. As Headlines came on she concentrated on the bags under her eyes. She dabbed on a little extra concealer to hide her imperfections. She needed those covered up to hide the evidence from the party. She refused to look hung over the day after any event. Even if she felt it. She was the new girl, and she had people to impress. The first day gitters were gone and her air of confidence was back. She knew how attractive her and her cousin were, she wasn't a bitch about it, but she also wasn't stupid. And she knew how to use her beauty to her advantage.

Sloan was already eating her cereal when Blair came down the stairs, throwing her straight hair over her shoulder. Sloan was notorious for never getting a hang over. The lucky bitch. And due to this fact, Blair felt the need to fake the same. Although her headache was not as bad as ones she'd had in the past, she could have used an extra few hours of sleep. Sloan was dressed in jean capris that were cuffed at her mid calf. Coral Steve Madden wedges adorned her feet and a plain black top fit her like a glove. Although this was a casual outfit for the girl she still looked phenomenal. Blair admired her loose ponytail as some of her bangs fell into her eyes. It was effortless, she knew, but picture perfect. She admitted, they were fitting into southern California nicely.

The ride to school was filled with gossip of the night before. "Shit, we are sluts." Blair sighed. "Oh shut up, if anything _they _are the slut! We're the two new, innocent girls and they took advantage of our kind souls!" Blair gave Sloan a flat look out of the corner of her eye. She was obviously calling her bullshit. Sloan just laughed, "Well at least we didn't sleep with them." Blair just rolled her eyes and laughed half-heartedly, "Do you think it will be awkward?"

Sloan not taking her eyes off her phone replied, "You and I both know guys are never awkward around us. At least guys like them. They've probably done stuff like this a million times and had to deal with clingy girls in their beds the next morning. Plus you know we have them interested. There's no way they're going to try avoiding us." Blair nodded at the logic. "Besides they were probably too drunk to remember anything anyways, Tala sure was out of it. He was talking to me like he was a god damn toddler!" Both girl burst out laughing at the mention of the red head's actions.

Through his Ray Bans, Kai saw the infamous black Range Rover pull into a parking spot as two laughing girls closed their doors and started to walk towards the tables. If they were hung over they sure weren't acting the part, or looking it for that matter. Behind the safety of his glasses, Kai eyed the carelessness of the blonde. She was effortlessly gorgeous. She did not wear any heeled shoes today making him at least six inches taller than her, if not more. Her long, tanned legs were hidden from his view as her long blush skirt flowed down from her waist. Her top was covered in a navy and white-stripped tank top and a jean cut off jacket.

"Long time no see girls." Tala was lying down on the table with his arms behind his head. From his position he was looking at the cousins upside down.

"Morning, boys. Sleep well?" Blair asked evenly, smirking at both the boys confidently. So much for awkwardness, she felt completely at ease.

"Like a baby," Sloan stopped herself from bursting out laughing at the red head's choice of words.

"Where is everybody?" She covered, hoping no one had noticed.

"They're all still crashed at the house. Didn't have the heart to wake them up. Plus I wasn't 100% sure they were completely clothed" Kai ran a hand through his tousled slate hair and scratched his neck with a little grin.

"Well I guess somebody had to get lucky last night" Blair murmured under her breath to Sloan, as she gave Kai a sideways glance. She sat down at the bench of Tala's makeshift bed and set her Marc Jacobs leather cross body purse down. "So it's the second day, but Mariah said we don't really start classes until next week or so?" she added, not letting the silence linger long enough for things to get weird.

Sloan took a seat on the other side of the bench across from her cousin, while sneakily taking a sip of the iced coffee that was placed by Tala's hand.

Tala mocked a shocked expression but ignored the girls subtle flirting, "We have this senior business meeting, but it's only for the majors with international emphasis in their degrees so we are forced to be here."

"Good, you guys can show us where it is then," Blair said casually typing something into her phone.

"You guys are international business majors?" Tala asked a little shocked as he sat up on his elbows.

"Well technically Blair can already graduate but I have a few more credits that will fulfill my degree. Why what's the big deal?" Sloan asked confused.

"Its just an elite program to get into, there usually a whole other application you have to fill out to be accepted." Kai finally spoke from his seated position against the base of the tree. Obviously these girls were just beauties. For them to be senior transfers _and _accepted in the program was something. Aaron did not talk about his family but Kai could tell there was bad blood there. Anyone who did not like McCall had to have something wrong with them.

As the foursome exited the lecture hall, the September sun blinded them. "Was that seriously a two hour meeting?" Looking at her iPhone, Blair groaned at the sight of the clock, "12:30? Really?" As if on cue Tala's stomach growled. With a sheepish look he scratched the back of his neck, "So…is anyone hungry?"


	10. The Trick is to Keep Breathing

Chapter Ten – The Trick is to Keep Breathing

Apparently first impressions weren't all that truthful. To her surprise, Blair actually liked these guys. She had yet to see the personalities of the two douches on street bikes from the first night, but then again it was only Tuesday. She thought she would give them the benefit of the doubt…for now. They were being perfect gentlemen and not trying anything funny. They had offered to drive, opened all doors and even paid for their meals. Well Tala paid for all of them, it would have seemed a little datey if each of them paid for one of the cousins.

The four had finished their meals well over an hour ago but they continued to sit in the diner's booth, sipping their drinks and conversing. Blair laughed at something Tala said while Sloan just rolled her eyes and grinned. Nothing between them had been awkward or weird, they even made jokes about last night.

"I was not acting like a child!" Tala said offended.

"Dear god I'm surprised you didn't ask me for a bedtime story!" Sloan smirked back, poking fun the red head. Kai and Blair were both dying from laughter. The story was even better when Sloan told it the second time.

Blair could tell that Tala was still having a good time, although they were all laughing at him. She noticed that his eyes had a certain glean in them whenever Sloan laughed. She tended to lean on the person next to her when something was reeeally funny. And lucky for Tala that was him. Blair knew something was between them, even if Sloan was oblivious to it. They kept bumping and brushing each other accidently, but it would always be followed with a sideways glance. But they would never catch the other's look. Shame really, they looked like awkward high schoolers as they tip toed around each other. It was only a matter of time now before Sloan was smitten with him, IF he didn't fuck it up. Blair just hoped for her sake that Tala really wasn't the douche on the motorcycle.

"Anywaaaays…" Tala tried his best to change the subject away from his embarrassing behavior, "McCall mentioned that you guys played volleyball together?" If it hadn't been transitioned to a topic both the Coopers loved, Tala would have been called out hard. But…

"God I miss those days, we had the greatest team those years." Blair leaned on her hand and stared off into space, remembering the better times. The times when everyone she loved was still around.

"You guys want to play? There are some good courts right down the beach from your house," Kai suggested.

Blair and Sloan exchanged excited looks and jumped out of the booth before they could answer.

As Blair and Sloan ran up the stairs of their condo to change Sloan asked, "Is it weird if we just wear sports bras?"

"Well I mean, Kai got to second base so…probably not." The two laughed and ran into their separate rooms.

Kai and Tala waited down in the Cooper's living room as they ran to change. Tala was in the kitchen playing with Atticus so that gave him opportunity to snoop around. There were multiple pictures around the room, some of the girls, some of Aaron and even one of McCall and Johnny. But no parents. Aaron had only mentioned his parents in passing, never really giving any details. And McCall was no help either. Whenever they came up in conversation she immediately shut up and avoided all talk about them. He found that very odd considering McCall had an opinion about everything. But I guess that was the pot calling the kettle black. Kai never talked about his family. Except McCall. He lucked out with her. In a dynasty full of assholes, someone had a genuine heart. Although she wasn't really a part of the dysfunctional Hiwatari "family", she was his family. He thanked god everyday that his mom wised up and got out of the grips of his grandfather before he crushed her

Before Kai could do anymore poking around he noticed Atticus run to the bottom of the stairs, wagging his tail. He turned around to be met with Blair's half naked body. Her long honey blonde hair was tied in a high ponytail on the back of her head. The tips of it feathered her bare back and shoulders and the spandex of her teal blue Nike sports bra. On her lower half, she wore black Nike shorts with matching teal detailing down the side. Her body was even better in the light. He could now see all the definitions of her tanned torso and how the tight muscles flexed over her abdomen as she laughed. Sure, he loved a girl in a cocktail dress and high heels but Blair was effortless gorgeous in athletic clothes. I guess it didn't hurt that most of her bronzed skin was exposed.

Kai noticed Sloan was wearing a similar outfit but he could have cared less. Tala on the other hand… "Holy shit." Smooth man, real smooth. Kai rolled his eyes at his friend's idiocy. Sloan and Blair just laughed as they did their longtime handshake: forearm bump to low backhand five.

"Don't you guys need to get clothes or something?" Blair asked as she noticed the boys weren't really dressed for volleyball. To her surprise Tala just kicked off his leather flip flops and discarded his forest green tank on the back of their couch. That left him standing in the girls' hallway in just khaki cargo shorts and his black San Antonio Spurs snapback hat turned backwards.

That was Blair's first time seeing the red head's body and Sloan was correct in saying it was nice. If anything, that was an understatement. His lightly tanned skin fit firmly over his engorged muscles. He was about the same height as Kai but slightly more lean. Of course he still looked like he could bench Sloan and Blair at the same time, but his hips were narrower and he seemed elongated. His present state reminded her of a stereotypical California bro. Washboard abs, sun kissed skin, handsome face and a lackadaisical smile.

"Aaaalright…" But before Blair could even finish the word Kai followed Tala's example. Blair silently inhaled as his red striped shirt lifted over his head and her mind flashed back to the night before. Yup, still hot. A series of goose bump flew up her back and gave her body of chill. She averted her eyes before anyone, especially Kai, noticed her stare and made her way into the kitchen to get herself a water bottle.

As the foursome made their way down the sand towards the courts they debated teams, "No way, you both played volleyball and Tala sucks" Kai whined as he refused to play boys versus girls.

"Hey! I am not that bad!" Tala crossed his arms in denial.

"Fine, fine! I'll take Tala" Blair offered up as Sloan gave her a questioning look. That was random considering the circumstances. But when the boys were too busy arguing about athletic ability Blair whispered with a smirk, "How are you supposed to stare at him if he's on your team?" Sloan just laughed and patted her thoughtful cousin on the rear.

As they reached the courts, Sloan picked a ball from the community bucket in the middle of the sand. They proceeded to warm up and mess around between them all until they felt like they were ready. "So first one to 21, win by two?" Kai asked as he wiped his sandy hands on his shorts.

Tala wasn't actually as bad as Kai made him out to be. He had a great vertical and hit pretty hard. He had some trouble setting it so Blair took on that roll. The teams were pretty evenly matched for the majority of the game. But it started to get a little competitive towards the end. Colorfully curse words could be heard with every point scored.

The score was Blair and Tala 19, Sloan and Kai 20. Blair and Tala had just gotten a side out and it was her turn to serve. She flicked the ball high into the air and met it half way down with an above average hit. Kai had to scramble back to reach it in time as he set it high enough for Sloan to recover it. But she miscalculated the bump and Kai had to dive forward to try and chip it over. The ball didn't even reach the net and the game was tied. Blair cheered and clapped as she and Tala chest bumped. Kai pushed himself off the ground but didn't whip the sand from his sweat-dampened chest. Blair glanced over her shoulder at him as she celebrated with Tala. The look did not go unnoticed.

She served the ball again but this time lobbed it right to Kai. He easily bumped it to Sloan who set it a little too low. He chipped it over Blair's block but luckily Tala made the recovery. The ball was placed perfectly for a kill. Blair got a great lead up to the net and smashed it. Straight into Sloan's awaiting block. Neither of them could get to the ball before it hit the sand, "Fuck!" Blair yelled, as they were one point away from losing. She hated losing.

It was Kai's turn to serve but he called Sloan over for a huddle. They leaned in and put their hands on each other's shoulders. Blair furrowed her brow and looked to Tala who was just as confused, "Sloan fights dirty so watch out" she warned.

Kai and Sloan laughed as they high fived each other. As Kai readied his serve he rubbed his forearm across his face to remove the sweat that had formed there. He pushed his slate blue locks off his forehead and tossed the ball. The blonde made quick eye contact with the server and the mischievous glint in his eye had her worried. Before she could look to her cousin, he served it right to her. It was an easy lob that she set to Tala. He returned it and she went up for a fake spike but chipped it over. One handed it to Sloan who then set the ball abnormally high. Just as it went into the air she yelled, "Hey Talaaaa" Blair kept her eyes on the ball but out of her peripheral vision she saw her cousin turn around and pull down her shorts.

And of course, Tala just stared right at her tanned rear. And Kai spiked it right at his feet. "Son of a bitch." Tala signed as he realized her just lost the set for them. Blair put her hands on her waist and shook her head, "I told you she plays dirty."

Sloan and Kai yelled in excitement as she jumped into his arms. "Yeah, yeah, yeah time to switch team. Tala can take the cheater so he won't get distracted." Blair laughed and playfully pushed him towards the net in signal to switch sides. Kai made his way under the net, low fiving with Tala as they passed. He finally took the time to brush the dry sand from his torso, "You're pretty good," He complimented the blonde as she moved her eyes up his body to meet his crimson orbs. "You're not so bad yourself," She smirked, "But we're going to kill them," as she motioned with her head to the flirty duo on the other side of the net. "Oh yeah, no question." Kai snorted at her competitiveness as they high fived each other loudly.

The game was somewhat close, but Kai and Blair had no trouble getting the win. The final score was 21-14. But Tala and Sloan could have cared less. They were in their own little world together. Blair's was surprised he returned any balls since he couldn't take his eyes off of her in front of him. So much for not getting distracted.

They were having a great time but Blair wondered how long she could last. Without an episode. She couldn't just break down right here on the beach. The three of them would freak out and call an ambulance or something embarrassing like that. Luckily Tala and Sloan were done for the day too. Thank god, Blair could feel her heart beating in what seemed to be every single one of her veins. And she was certain her companions could see the pounding in her chest.


	11. You Can't Always Get What You Want

Chapter Eleven – You Can't Always Get What You Want

It had been two days since Blair had seen or talked to Tala or Kai. She had texted Mariah and Mariam a few times and she had grabbed lunch with them the day before. They were so sweet and down to earth. Not anything like the stuck up bitches from St. Francis or Westwood. McCall and Aaron had also stopped by the condo to hang out with the cousins. Those two were so mature now and were more than ready for marriage.

The only word from the boys she got was Facebook notifications that they requested to be her friend. She accepted their requests and then proceeded to snoop through their pictures. The ones they were tagged in were the ones Blair found the most interesting. They were mostly from random parties throughout the years. But there were a few of family members and holidays spent in Russia. She noted that Kai only had pictures with McCall and a few with an older woman she knew to be their mother.

Marina Hiwatari Morozov was a wonderful woman. She was warm, caring and just like McCall. She was everything Blair's own mother wasn't. She was always at their matches and supported her daughter 100%. Blair was envious of that. Her parents didn't even make it to one game, and they lived in the goddman country that she went to school in. McCall's parents traveled from fucking Russia every match to see her, _every_ match. Her parents could drive 2 hours? But McCall and her parents knew Blair's situation, so that's why they adopted her into their own family. She would go out to dinner and spend her free time with them whenever she could. She dreamed to have a family like that one day. Aaron was lucky to be getting them as in-laws. They adored him and treated him like their own son. I mean someone had to right?

Just as Blair was about to log off her laptop Sloan opened the door to her room, looking down at her iPhone typing away. "Do you have plans tonight?" She finally looked up to her pajama clad cousin and cringed, "Geez, shower much?"

Blair scoffed, "It's noon you asshole. And yes I have a date with my textbook tonight. I was going to brush up on some of my business philos-"

Sloan blew a raspberry with her tongue, "No. You're coming with me and the boys to Long Beach."

"Long Beach? What the hell are Johnny and Aaron going to be doing in Long Beach?" Blair asked confused.

"Not those boys, the other boys" Sloan smirked and winked at her cousin.

As realization hit Blair she rolled her eyes, "Why would we go to Long Beach with them?"

"There's a big race tonight and I want to watch" just then her phone chimmed with a text message, reading it she added, "Ok they're picking us up at 8:30."

"What the hell? When did you get Tala's number?" Blair lifted her hand in question.

"Jelly Kai hasn't asked for yours yet? Maybe flash him a little ass and he will." Sloan turned to leave her cousin's room, "And you might want to start getting ready, you look like ass!" How loving and caring her cousin was to her.

Not wanting to come across as a The Fast and The Furious hoe, Blair tried for the more conservative look tonight. She wore white distressed denim shorts and a powder blue, quarter sleeve button up top that was knotted but at the waist of her shorts showing a strip of skin. Ok, so not real conservative, but it wasn't a bikini. On her feet she wore a gray pair of lace up Vans with no socks. Her hair was in loose wave down her back, some of her shorter fringe fell in her eyes that were dusted in a creamy blush color with a hint of gray at the edges.

It was 8:20 when she made it down the stairs. Sloan was wearing a black, coral and heather gray color block satin tank top and light washed denim shorts similar to Blairs. She also wore a Victoria's Secret Pink gray zip up hoodie. Her long chestnut hair was down and straight but she was braiding it at that very moment.

"What's with the jacket, its 90 degrees out?" Before Sloan could answer her cousin's question, the door opened to reveal Tala in jeans and black unzip leather jacket with a gray sweatshirt material hood holding two helmets. Wait, two?

"You're riding his fucking bike aren't you?" Blair said evenly, looking from the red head to her cousin calmly. Sloan just awkwardly laughed and grabbed the smaller helmet from Tala and they made their way outside. Blair didn't care if Sloan wanted to die, but she sure as hell wasn't getting on a fucking death trap. As she locked their front door she was thankful to hear the roar of Kai's lifted Chevy truck behind her. She could see his own expensive bike secured down in the bed of the ride.

As the elder Cooper cousin hoisted herself into the large truck she watched as her cousin and their new friend speed off down the road. "Idiots." She mumbled under her breath as she buckled her seat belt. "Not a fan of motorcycles?" Kai asked as he shifted the truck into gear. (A/N: Just want to let you guys know I am picture the truck from Florida Georgia Line's music video of Cruise. Great truck.) "I'm not wishing for an early grave."

They had a two-hour drive ahead of them. Blair didn't realize that's how far Long Beach was from their house when she agreed to this. Then again, she didn't really agree to this. Kai had informed her that Tala's race was at 11:30 and his own was at midnight. It was just about 9 now so they would get there a little before their races to give them time to check in and register.

"So tell me about Westwood." Woh, that was kind of random. It took Blair off guard for him to just try and start a casual conversation with a topic like that. Especially since he didn't seem like the forward type. Blair just awkwardly laughed, "Uhh it was ok…"

"We've got two hours in this car, you've got to give me more than that. I know you majored in business and played volleyball. Did you have friends? Roommates? A boyfriend? An arch nemesis?" Kai looked over and shrugged his shoulders for her to give him all the details.

"Yeah I was close with some of my teammates, and some other athletes. We would go out drinking some weekends but I preferred to be alone most of the week. I was focused on my studies and graduating on time if not early. Going to practice was enough socializing for me most days." Blair answered lightly, purposefully avoiding a certain question.

"Did you have any lesbians on your team?" Blair whipped her head towards Kai and laughed, "Whaa?" He just laughed too, "What? It happens!"

His laugh was great. She hadn't heard it much in the short time she had known him. He would chuckle or snort every once and a while at something dumb someone said but never really a real laugh. She watched his pale rose lips as they stretched over his teeth in a wide grin. She noticed the faintness of laugh lines at the corner of his eyes and how his chest shook with vibrations.

"Ok, so there was this one girl…" Blair started. "I knew it! There's always one! Was she hot or like a dyke? Was there ever any locker room action? Did you guys shower together?"

"Ok, calm down perv. She wasn't a dyke. She was cute. She was an outside hitter so we spent some time together training. She didn't come out until our sophomore year but when we were freshman she was kind of a floozy. She partied all the time and slept around with some lacrosse players so none of us thought she was gay at all. Then one day she was just in a relationship with a girl on facebook. She was from her hometown and I guess they connected over summer vacation or something. Real random. We never talked about it and it was never an issue. But there was that one time we shared a towel after a morning practice…" Blair was just messing with Kai on that last part, but the look on his face as he turned to her was priceless.

"Holy shit! Watch the road you sicko!" Kai had drifted into another lane as he stared at the blonde with a dumb grin on his face. "I was lying you freak, no one uses the locker room showers anymore." She burst out laughing at his heartbroken face as it fell in disappointment.

"Fine, I didn't care anyways," He totally cared, "How about boyfriends? You must have been real popular with the guys." Blair sneered at his offensive comment, "No, no not like _that!_ I mean because you're obviously great looking so guys must have been asking you out a bunch!" Kai tried to cover his tracks. Great looking huh? Well I guess that makes up for indirectly calling her a slut.

This was the one question Blair did not want to address, "Yeah there was this one guy. We dated but broke up a while ago." Blair looked out the window now trying to avoid looking at Kai and praying her mind wouldn't go back to that time in her life.

"Any details? Good kisser? Nice body? Small penis?" Kai continued to push.

"Eh he was average. In all aspects. But he got boring and I was over it. So I dumped him. Nothing too exciting about it." If only that had been true.

His name was Treven. They met her junior year. He was a wide receiver on the football team and was introduced to her by one of her basketball friends. She had seen him at some university parties but they never crossed paths. But one night they happened to be beer pong partners together. They ran the table for about an hour. And since neither of them were drunk they could have a civil conversation. He seemed like the typical football player: About 6'4, great body and a player. Blair enjoyed his company at the party but knew how popular he must be with the ladies. But she still gave him her number when he asked. She didn't expect much, maybe a booty call at 3 in the morning but nothing more.

Not even a week later Blair got a call from a number she didn't recognize. It was Treven. He told her he couldn't stop thinking about her and he needed to see her. He took her to dinner that night. He was obviously trying to impress her: shiny car, expensive clothes, swanky restaurant and even flowers. It was hands down the best date Blair had ever been on. And after that, the rest was history.

They had become the new 'it couple' on campus. She got special seats at all the football games and he made cute signs for her at her matches. Everything was going great. Well, until about six months into it. The changes were subtle at first. Treven started to forget things. He wouldn't call her or text her for a day and then she would finally get a hold of him. He seemed on edge all the time. Well all the time she saw him. Football season was over but he seemed busier than ever. Then it happened. Blair could remember every detail about those nights.

They had gone to one of Treven's teammate's parties together to make up for a pointless fight they had had. He wore a crisp white button up shirt with the cuffs rolled up to his elbows and dark washed True Religion jeans Blair had bought him for his birthday. She remembered that made her happy. She had dressed casually in a fitted black short sleeve shirt and a light washed Seven for All Mankind mini skirt. Everything at the party was normal. But then Treven went missing. Some of her teammates had been there so she just socialized with them. But then ten minutes turned into an hour and Blair was getting annoyed. She searched the tiny college house but couldn't find him anywhere. Finally she came to one of the bedroom doors but it was locked. She knocked and heard shuffling around behind it then an angry, "What?!" She recognized it as Treven's voice. She told him that she was going home. He was probably fucking some girl in there. If only she was so lucky.

She made it outside just as he caught up to her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back. She yanked it back and continued walking. They walked in silence back to her dorm. He was acting so weird. He must have been pretty drunk because he could barely get one foot in front of the other. But he wasn't sloppy, he was hyper and psychologically unreachable. When they finally made it back to her room he wouldn't stop kissing her and trying to lift up her shirt. Thank god her roommate was out for the weekend or else it could have gotten awkward. Sure they had had sex before but she was pissed at him and was not in the mood for his bullshit. She tried to force him off of her but he was a college football player and she was her. Finally she managed to maneuver herself out from under her. She stood there in only a bra and an unbutton skirt, "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" she yelled as she found her shirt and pulled it back on.

"_Me_? What the fuck is wrong with _you_?! Am I not allowed to sleep with my girlfriend anymore? You're acting like a total bitch" Treven stood up from where he sat on her bed and towered over her with intimidation.

"I'm not a bitch. You're acting like a fucking prick and I want you to get the hell out of my room!" Blair picked up his discarded shirt and threw it at his face and pointed to the door.

"What if I don't want to leave? What if I want to finish what I started?" He closed the gap between them and grabbed Blair by her hair. She yelped in pain, "Treven! Stop! You're hurting me!" But he didn't stop, he only pulled harder. Blair thought she was ging to pass out from the pain of him yanking her hair and the steel grib his other hand had on her bicep. So she did all she could think of: she grabbed the closest thing to her, her history textbook, and bashed him over the head with it.

She didn't knock him out, he stumbled back a bit. If she was afraid before then there were no words to describe her fear now. All she saw in his eyes were rage as he pulled his fist back and hit her right in the cheek. The force of the punch sent her flying into the near by wall which her head knocked into first. The pain enveloped her but she stayed conscious. That's when the kicks came. Over and over. She couldn't last any longer. One last kick to her back and all she saw was darkness.

She woke up the next afternoon in the hospital. The activities the night before were hazy but right when she saw Treven sitting at her bedside they all flooded back to her. But before she could do or say anything the doctors explained her condition to her. They commented about how lucky she was to have a boyfriend like Treven and how she might have slipped into a comma if he hadn't rushed her to the ER after her spill.

The bastard told them she fell down four flights of stairs and was knocked unconscious. She had a mild concussion, five broken ribs and a lot of bruising. Blair was speechless as they explained everything to her. Once they left the room she was alone with _him_. "Stay the fuck away from me."

"Babe, you _have _to believe me. I don't know what happened last night. Someone drugged my drinks and I was having a crazy bad reaction to it. You know that wasn't me! I would never hurt you I swear!" He was desperate and trying to grab her hand but Blair just moved away from him and looked the other direction, not wanting to seen the tears full of rage in her eyes.

"Get out. Now." Her voice was dead

Not even two days had passed when Treven showed up at her dorm needing to talk. She wasn't answering his calls or texts. But Blair finally heard him out and believed it was just the drugs in his system. And she reluctantly took him back.

Everything went back to normal. That lasted for about two months. He would randomly seem abnormal tense and weird but he never assaulted Blair again. Until the last night she ever saw him.

She was running. It had happened again. Treven had been acting the strangest he ever had. So Blair decided to get to the bottom of it. She found him, in the bathroom, in the middle of doing a line of coke. She had had it. Blair stormed out of the party, throwing and breaking everything in her way. She barely reached the sidewalk when she was grabbed by the upper arm. She knew it was Treven so she tried her best to pull out of his vice grip. He just tightened his hand and flipped her around. There was that look in his eyes. The same look from the night in her dorm. She froze. She knew what was coming. She knew she couldn't fight him, so she did the next best thing–she bit him. Hard. So hard she tasted his coppery blood in her mouth. He yelled in pain and released her arm. But before she could take any steps Treven had her in a choke hold. She felt his large biceps tighten around her neck, cutting off all oxygen to her lungs. The pain was frightening, she couldn't breathe and she panicked. Her vision was starting to blur and she felt her defenses weaken. She only had one last hope. So with all her strength she lifted her leg and rammed it into his groin. He went down like a ton of bricks. And Blair took off. All she could do was run. She couldn't think, just run.

Finally her legs gave out and her brain started working again, and she called the police. They had already arrested him; apparently people at the party had seen their exchange and called it in to the station. They had more than enough witnesses to arrest him.

Ever since that night she hadn't seen nor heard from or about Treven. She guessed, and hoped, he was still locked up in some damp dark cell in London. But even if he was out there was no way he would find her in California.

"Blair?" Kai's voice brought Blair back to the present time, in his truck. She was still staring out the window. "Huh?" She turned to look into his worried crimson eyes.


	12. Crash Course in Polite Conversations

Chapter Twelve – Crash Course in Polite Conversations

"I asked if your parents liked him." Kai asked again slowly.

"If my parents like him? What?" Blair repeated what he said but didn't really comprehend what they were talking about. She had been spacing out but apparently Kai was still talking to her.

"Yeah I mean some guys you bring home for mom and some guys you just bring home. I was just wondering if you were into the parental approval or not. McCall is obsessed with how her parents view Aar-" Blair cut him off before he could finish talking about his and McCall's perfect little family "Look. Just stop. I don't give a fuck about any of this." Blair's voice was dead. She had learned to master that skill years ago thanks to her own fucked up family.

Her mind finally caught up to the conversation they were having. He was asking about Treven. And her parents. And Treven meeting her parents? What the hell? Only she would ever know how messed up that question was. She realized she sounded harsh. She only used that voice when that was her intention. Kai was a nice guy and all but what the hell was up with him? Couldn't he just ask superficial questions like what movies she likes to watch? How was her personal life any of his business?

Kai was a little taken aback by that. Her attitude changed in a matter of six seconds. "Shit, no need to be a bitch about it. I was just trying to make small talk." He murmured under his breath, and then instantly regretting saying anything. That was a total lie. He knew him saying anything about her parents would strike a cord. He wanted to snoop into her family. Aaron and McCall never talked about it and Blair was just as quiet. He just felt like there was something there. And he could play the ignorance card with her since she didn't know he knew this subject was moot. And the second he called her a bitch he knew he had fucked up.

"_Excuse_ _me_? _I'm_ the bitch here? You just show up out of nowhere, thinking you can play me and then ask about _my _personal business. What about _you_ I don't see you talking about your life. Why did _you_ leave Russia? Where the fuck is _your_ family? Or why the hell do you live in that goddamn mansion with a bunch of college kids instead of _your_ parents?" Blair's hand itched to hit him. But she knew her words would hurt him enough. She did not yell, her voice carried enough venom to tell him she meant business. He was private. And the one thing private people hated was being called out about what they were trying to hide. So that's exactly what she did.

The cab of the truck was dead silent. After burning her gaze into the side of his face for a few seconds, Blair turned back to stare out the window and prepared to endure a long, awkward car ride. What seemed like an eternity had past. It had been four minutes.

She was right, who was he to pressure her into talking about her life when his own family was fucked up beyond belief?

Another minute passed, "My parents were married for 8 years. My dad died when I was 5. That's when my grandfather stepped in, my dad's dad. He was the devil. He did everything in his power to control my mother and me. He even had his lawyers mess with my dad's will so we couldn't touch any of his money that he left for us. Unless we followed all the directions my grandfather gave us. I was the last male left of the family. Therefore I had a job to do. Without me the corporation would fall under outside blood and my grandfather would die before he let that happen. I still had 13 years before I could officially be apart of the business. So we stayed in Russia because we weren't allowed to move anywhere else. That's where the headquarters are and Voltaire didn't trust us not to run.

"I always knew he held something over my mother's head that I wasn't apart of. Then I found out about McCall when I was 9. My mother had her a year before meeting my father. He knew about her and was happy with it. He treated her like family. But Voltaire was the one that banished any contact. And forbid them from involving me. He hated my mother. And he hated McCall. But my dad went behind Voltaire's back and made contact with McCall anyways. Her father knew the situation and was cooperative, there was no bitterness or hate between them.

"But then my dad died. He got sick fast and he was gone within 3 months. My mother was lifeless for all those years. He was the love of her life. She always told me that everyone gets one great love. That no other loves can compare to. And dad was her's. I was helpless. I was forced to grow up at the age of 13. I was fast tracked into the best schools to prepare me for my father's life. But I would be trained not to let a "great love" get in the way. Or that's what my grandfather wished. He saw my father as weak. He let his feelings and want for a family get in the way of his potential power.

Needless to say my life was not to great growing up. Then when I was 17 Voltaire too fell very ill. This gave my mother the real opportunity to reconnect with McCall's father. Voltaire was too weak to stop her and she married him. I was happy for her. He gave her her life back. She was no longer the shell of who she used to be. McCall's dad wasn't a great love but it was still love.

"But I was still caught in my grandfather's web. If I wanted any kind of a life, I had to stay the course he had set out for me. I don't know how but he continued to survive. He fought the illness and he seemed to be winning. I was now fully committed to the company. But I still had to complete my degree to fulfill my duties to Voltaire and the will. Then, the summer before my sophomore year our maid found him in his bed. Dead. It was as if the weight of the world was lifted off my shoulders. I was free. Or I thought. But even in death he still had his grips.

"His will stated I still had to complete my degree to continue on with the company. But that was it. There were no specifics. So I searched for all the Universities who had a reputable international business program and picked the farthest one from Russia. And that just happened to be here. McCall and Aaron were looking to get out too. They wanted a new life together somewhere far far away from Europe. And McCall promised our mother she would keep an eye on me. Tala and Johnny were not hard to convince either. I bought the house, we applied to school and everything fit perfectly. So that's why I left Russia. That's where my family is. And that's why a bunch of college kids live in my house and not my parents."

All the words just flowed out of his mouth. He had never outright told someone all of that. Not even Tala or Johnny. They just knew the stories throughtout the years. Not to mention she was practically a complete stranger. A complete stranger who knew his closest friends better than him. A complete stranger who he almost slept with. A complete stranger who was somehow weaved into the fabrics his life.

He could feel her hot gaze on him as he continued to watch the road. She said nothing. And she wouldn't get the chance to either since they had arrived in Long Beach at the racetrack.

"Holy shit!" Sloan breathed as she ripped off the motorcycle helmet, still on the back of Tala's bike. "That was the greatest thing I've ever done!"

Tala dismounted and helped her do the same, "Yeah? Most people can't handle the fear of it. Especially on the back where you have no control." Tala just smiled at the memory for her chest pushed against his back as her arms griped his waist.

Just then they noticed Kai's large truck pull up besides them. Kai was the first to get out, and Tala went over to help him with his bike. Blair slowly followed and made her way over to her cousin. Sloan noticed how she stared back at Kai. "Soooo?" Sloan smiled, taking the look to the bluenette as a good sign, "How was it?"

Blair couldn't tell her cousin the truth, 'Yeah well I yelled and cursed at him then he told me how fucked up his family is and I didn't say anything. It was great!' So she opted for a white lie, "It was fine, just some small talk." Blair was skilled in the art of deceiving people. Sloan was usually harder than most considering the relationship between them but Blair noticed she was in a particular mood after her bike ride with the red head.

Her braid was slightly disheveled and her cheeks were flushed. But she still looked like she was ready for a photo shoot. Tala returned to the girls, greeted Blair and then turned back to Sloan, "I have to go check in and sign some papers. You ok staying here?" Sloan waved him off, "I'll guard the bike with my life" Tala just smiled at her and walked off. That is when Kai wheeled over his blue Ninja, "So how'd you like it," asking Sloan about the two hour ride. She just grinned, "I looooved it, I think I'm going to get my own." Blair snorted, "Yeah fucking right, you can barely drive a car. And you know you can't drive that thing with heels on right?" Sloan just huffed and crossed her arms. Kai chuckled at the exchange between cousins. But then there was a beat of awkward silence. Sloan reached for her cell phone, not noticing anything wrong.

"Sloan, you think you'll be ok here by yourself?" Blair asked out of the blue. Kai furrowed his brows and looked over to the blonde, where did she think she was going? Sloan didn't take her eyes off her phone, "Yeah Tala will be back soon, no biggie." Blair turned to Kai with a small smirk and started to walk backwards slowly, "Show me some engines."


	13. Spirit in the Night

Chapter Thirteen – Spirit in the Night

Music pumped from the large speakers that were mounted at the pseudo DJ table. Sloan tapped her foot to the rhythm of Jay-Z's Brooklyn We Go Hard as she surveyed the area. They were on the outskirts of the town of Long Beach at what seemed to be an abandoned stadium. The seats were rusted and broken down so no one trusted to climb them, but there was plenty of standing room for the groups of people around. It was a not very large area but seemed even smaller with the people crammed into it. A track was mapped out by the grass and some hay bales across the fence line. Sloan then laughed as two girls clad in bikinis holding green flags walked by her. This was literally something out of a Vin Diesel movie.

She could barely see Tala's flaming red mop through the crowd at the check-in table and she had lost track of Blair and Kai as they made their way across the track to where detailed specialty cars sat with their hoods open. Sloan knew her cousin would be drawn to this seeing it was something Aaron and her bonded over at a young age.

The brunette flipped her long braid over her shoulder and checked her shiny Michael Kors watch again. Tala still had 20 minutes before his race. And she was getting bored. She came here for some excitement; she wanted to see guys risking their lives just for the glory of winning. And maybe a few thousand dollars. But she was just sitting here, alone, babysitting a pretty bike. She took her iPhone out and decided to check her social medias to try and pass the time until Tala or her cousin returned.

Sloan was too distracted by her Pinterest app to notice the man that had walked up to her. When the overwhelming scent of cologne blocked the fresh night air Sloan had been inhaling, she finally snapped back into the real world. She looked right into the face of a tall man. He stood about 6 foot but seemed taller from her leaning position on Tala's bike. His pale blue, almost silver, hair was buzzed short against his head with the lingering of two small side burns. His eyes were a steal blue and were starring right at her. He was good looking but gave Sloan a harsh look that made her uncomfortable.

"That's a nice bike you got there missy" His voice was smooth and smug. The girl decided to shake the weird feeling she was getting and chose the higher, more polite, road, "Isn't it though? I'm just watching it for a friend. I'm Sloan," she smiled up to the stranger and extended her hand to him.

"Garland." He took her delicate hand and brought it to his mouth.

Barf, people actually still did that? Sloan inwardly cringed at the gesture. She slyly returned her hand to her back pocket, trying to indirectly whip his germs from it. She gave another polite smile, "So are you racing tonight Garland?" She noticed him take a step closer to her and folded his arms, making his tight black shirt seem tighter.

"Yeah I just have to beat some fucking prick then I can collect my money. What do you say I take you out for a night on the town after I'm done?" He grinned down at her, as she felt suffocated between him and the bike. She covertly moved her way away from Tala's pride and joy realizing she didn't want to be trapped against it with this stranger over her. "Actually we have to get going after the races, we aren't from around here and it will be pretty late." For once she could tell a random guy the truth to get him to fuck off. But she was starting to wonder where all her companions were.

"That's ok missy, I can take you home in the morning," he then took a loose stand of the brunette hair that had fallen from her braid and pushed it behind her ear. It was a simple movement but seemed wrongly intimate between the two. A chill rain down her spine and she felt his hot breath on her face.

"Naaah, that's alright. I'll be fine with my friends." She was still trying to blow him off nicely but she didn't think that would last if he touched her again. And with that thought, Garland moved his large hand down her shoulder to her bicep and squeezed it a little too hard, "Come on, I'll show you my ride. It's a lot," he paused to scoff at Tala's Hayabusa, "_bigger_ than that thing." Sloan couldn't help but think he wasn't actually talking about his bike…

She tried to wiggle her arm free but the stranger just held tighter and pulled her to his body. Her hands pushing on his chest were the only thing between them. She looked around frantically for anyone to help her but with no avail. So she gained her courage and looked daggers into the steal blue eyes shining down at her, "Listen, I would really like it if you could fuck off now _Garland_." She said his name like it was venom being spit from her mouth. Something flashed in the man's eyes as again his grip got tighter, "You listen here _miss_-" But before he could finish his sentence his hold went slack as he was flipped around away from Sloan.

She released the breath she didn't knowing she was holding at the sight of Tala in front of her. A very pissed off Tala. Before any words could be exchanged, Tala reared back his fist and slammed it right into Garland's nose.

Kai was surprise by how much the blonde beside him knew about engines. She spoke as if their earlier conversation in his truck hadn't happened. He, of course, was embarrassed by his spurt of emotion but he didn't know how to take her reaction. Or lack thereof. She obviously wasn't still mad. Right? If anything she seemed to be enjoying herself. But maybe that was because she was drooling over the '67 Chevy Chevelle in front of them, "Oh my god my grandpa use to have one just like this." She breathed as she lightly touched the hood. He stood back, hands shoved deep in his jean front pockets, and studied her, studying the car. Her sapphire eyes glowed lighter as she made small comments here and there about what she would have preferred or what she approved of. This was something she was clearly passionate about. He knew of Aaron's love for the machine too and wondered if that's where she got it from.

As they moved onto the next classic car she turned the attention back to Kai, "So are your truck and bike your only modes of transportation?" He smirked with cockiness, his car collection was somewhat of a pride and joy for him, "Actually, I have a few others in the garage." Blair eyed him warily wondering what that actually meant, "Come on, you've got to give me more than that," She mocked his same words he said to her on the ride over.

"Well one of my more recent grabs is a '61 Ford Thunderbird. They've always been a favorite but it's taken me a while to track down the specific one I wanted." Blair's eyes lit up at the mention of her own personal favorite classic. Kai noticed her eyes go starry at the mention of the car and decided to earn some extra brownie points with the girl, "You know when I get it up and running again I'll take you for a cruise. Maybe even let you drive." Blair looked up at his tall figure; she knew that most guys were territorial about their car. But an ultra rare Thunderbird? And he offered her a drive? That was unheard of, "I'd really love that." She relied softly looking into his crimson eyes. They lighten at her words as he smiled back down at her.

They continued to walk down the car line and chat until Blair looked back across the track to where they left her cousin. Her eyebrows furrowed as she saw Kai truck, and Tala's bike, but no sign of Sloan or Tala. And who was that standing so close to the burgundy bike? A second longer of watching and she caught sight of her cousin try to side step the mystery man. Subconsciously, Blair's feet starting to move in the direction of her cousin. Kai noticed the change and followed her eyes to where he saw Garland and Sloan exchanging words. He knew Garland, and he knew he was an asshole. And by the looks of it Sloan was learning the same. Where the hell was Tala? Blair's pace quickened the second Garland touched Sloan's hair. It wasn't until he put his hands on her that she angrily commented, "Who the fuck is this guy?" They weren't that far away from the sight of the brunette and man but with the crowds it would be impossible to stop any interaction if he continued as such.

Then out of nowhere Blair caught sight of Tala, and her footsteps hitched. Before she could even slow to a stop Garland was on the ground clutching his now bloodied nose. By the looks of it Tala was just as furious as Blair, if not more. He stepped between Garland and Sloan, slightly nudging her behind him with his arm. His words were heated but Blair couldn't hear what he was saying. All she knew was that multiple four-letter words were being yelled at the asshole on the ground.

Blair's ridged body finally relaxed as the short haired man got up from the ground, still holding his nose and retreated into the crowd. "Well I guess Tala took care of that." It was so simple and matter of fact. Kai stood right behind the confusing blonde and stared at her figure as it instantly relaxed. Not ten seconds ago she was blowing smoke out of her ears and describing what she was going to do to the man that put a hand on Sloan. Now she was content with the little damage the red head did to him?

She was obviously loyal to her family and protectiveness radiated off of her. But yet she was satisfied with Tala handling the situation. He knew there was something between his friend and the younger Cooper, it was apparent. But he also got the feeling that Blair wanted her cousin to be cautious. Which was fair, considering Tala's history and reputation.

Blair turned back to Kai who was pushed closer to her by a passerby. "So tell me about your other cars." She had reverted back to their previous conversation. But now, looking into her eyes, Kai noticed the uncertainty in them as she once again glanced back over to Sloan. Ignoring her prompt Kai replied, "He likes her." Navy eyes quickly shifted back to warm crimson, but her coral mouth said nothing. "Yeah, he's seen his share of girls, and he's made some mistakes but I'm his best friend. And I have _never_ seen him like this. He likes her." Blair just sighed as his eyes told her he spoke the truth, "I know, but if he fucks her over I'm going to destroy that pretty little bike of his." She then paused to roll her tense shoulder, "But thanks for the reassurance."

They continued to walk around the old stadium, opting this time to stay close to where they parked. "So who do you race?" Blair asked as her eyes scanned the crowds of people. Kai leaned down towards her so their eye level was the same, pointed to a man standing next to a yellow bike and asked, "You see that red head in the hat? That's Michael. He's some douchey baseball player from Long Beach State."

Blair smirked at the memory of the first time she informally met the bluenette, "If I'm not mistaken, someone else was a little douchey after their race last week." With mock shock Kai then replied, "Oh come on, you thought I was charming." And then gave what was becoming his signature smirk, nudging her with his elbow.

"I'm just thankful you guys didn't kidnap or rape me. That was a little sketchy at 3am!" Blair just laughed at his fake attempts to flirt. "Speak for yourself! Who walks their dog at that time?"

Defensively Blair replied, "I had jet lag!" lightly pushing him back with a smile.

Then their conversation was stalled by the announcement for Tala and Garland to report to the starting line for their race, "Tala has to _race_ that prick?" Blair was a little worried at that thought.


	14. Life in a Glass House

Chapter Fourteen – Life in a Glass House

"Racers take your marks." A man that looked to be in his mid twenties with a bullhorn in his hand had everyone's attention as he signaled for the preparation of the start. "Set." Sloan's cool demeanor could fool most but Blair gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as a girl in a red string bikini raised her large green flag and two engines roared. Before the flag even passed her hip the two bikes and their riders zoomed past her.

The track was primarily circular with the only straight-aways being at the start and finish of it. The core of the path was set up with intricate pits and turns. The goal was to go as fast as you could, without bailing out into the hay. This course was obviously not for beginners and was designed specifically for the level of competition that was present tonight.

Blair remained silent as she watched the two machines make their way through the track. It seemed to be a fairly evenly matched race. Which worried her. If Garland came out the victor who knows what confidence he would gain against Tala and Sloan. It was always best just to squash those types of people early on. And she knew if Tala were successful Garland would be forced to run away with his tail between his legs.

Sloan was mumbling under her breath but with the crowd surrounding them made it impossible for Blair to make out her words. The blonde glanced up at Kai who was stationed just behind the cousins. His brows were furrowed as his pupils matched the movements of his friend and his opponent. His pale lips were pressed in a thin line of concentration. He did not look as confident as she had hoped. Blair closed her eyes and took a breath before she turned back to the course.

The men were on their last turn in the heart of the roadway and the deep red bike seemed to be slightly in the lead of the other. Now it was just for the straightaway. It was the longest three seconds of her life and she new Sloan felt the same way as she dug her nails into Blair's forearm. But the red head had done it. He has bested Garland by what seemed like feet. The people around them were in an uproar as their voices mumbled together in a cheer for the victor.

With Sloan still holding a vice grip on her arm, Blair was dragged off toward the finish line to meet the winner. She could feel Kai's presence following close behind.

When they arrived at the scene Tala had taken off his pearly helmet and had a big grin plastered on his face. A grin that was aimed right at the younger brunette. Blair could feel blood circulate down her arm again as Sloan made her way over to congratulate Tala up close. Blair just hung back to observe. She jumped into his arms and hugged him around his neck. His muscular arms snaked around her small waist and lifted her off the ground. But before Sloan was even returned to the ground they were both being verbally attacked by none other than the sore loser.

"This is bullshit! You're a cheater!" The shorthaired man was furious as he slammed his helmet onto his handlebars.

"Oh shut up already Garland," Tala didn't even take his icy blue eyes off of Sloan as he blew the other racer off.

"Go fuck yourself Valkov and that bitch too!" Sloan's excited smile faded as she had had enough of this guy. She slipped from Tala's grip and made it over her Garland. Her emerald eyes were dark as she glared up at the angered man. The bags under his eyes were slightly puffy and held the early signs of bruising.

"What now slut? You here to suck my di-" His sentence was never finished as, for the second time that night, a fist was slammed right into his face. His hand flew to his nose as blood gushed from the opening yet again. A muffled 'fuck' was heard from his lips as he took a dangerous step toward the shorter brunette. Her three companions were all on the balls of their toes ready to step in if anything escalated. But their assistance was not needed as Sloan reared back her foot and swung it right between his legs. Garland's body buckled and he fell in a heap on the asphalt.

Multiple snickers were heard throughout the crowd that surrounded the finish line. Sloan ignored the stares and cheers in result of her assault and just turned back to Tala. His mouth hung slightly ajar as his cerulean blue orbs shifted from the shriveled mess on the ground that was Garland back to the empowered brunette walking towards him with a dangerous smirk adorning her sweet rose lips.

Blair watched as her younger cousin approached the awestruck red head. She had seen that look before. And she knew where this was leading. Before Sloan made her move Blair turned to leave the scene. As she passed by Kai she simply stated, "Well I guess she likes him too." Kai, confused, turned back to the couple at the finish line just in time to see Sloan grab Tala by the shirt and bring his lips to meet hers.

As Kai made his way back to his truck he noticed Blair already there leaning against the front bumper. Her eyes were fixated on the azure bike parked just in front of her. To make his presence known he decided to break the silence, "Ever ridden one before?" Her graying eyes didn't even shift from the machine, "Never. And I don't plan to anyone time soon." It was almost a threat. "Scared then?"

Blair knew he was playing at her pride. Call her a chicken and she'll jump right on? "Terrified," She finally made eye contact with him and smirked, "besides I'm too pretty for a helmet." He just laughed as he went to the back door to retrieve his riding clothes. As he lifted his gray hooded sweatshirt over his head his black shirt rose with it. That action alone had Blair's mind flashing back to the night she first met him. As his jacket was pulled past his face he was met with Blair's eyes moving up his exposed skin. Her misty blue eyes then jolted up to meet his crimson orbs. There was electricity between the two, fire meeting ice. Then it was gone as she turned back to admiring his bike.

He threw the sweatshirt in the seat and shrugged on his black, worn, leather jacket. He then removed his all white Air Force One's and replaced them with Timberland boots. As he walked toward his bike to retrieve his leather gloves Blair asked, "So what's the deal with this Michael kid?"

Kai just shrugged, not knowing much about him, "Word is he likes to ride after he pitches. Nothing too major to worry about."

"Don't underestimate him, I don't want to go home with a loser." Her smirk almost made that statement suggestive.

"Racers, take your mark." Again, Blair was surrounded by people, all in anticipation for the next race. Her, Sloan and Tala stood in the same spot that they had earlier to watch Tala's race. She had a perfect view of the entire track including the start/finish line. "Set." And right on cue a woman clad in a string bikini and high heels raised a large green flag in front of the men. With one movement they were gone. Kai had a much better jump off than Michael and was slowly building a lead. He looked so comfortable on each turn and dive. But Blair had seen too many action films to know that someone had to eventually crash. And it was usually the ruggedly handsome, good guy who was still slightly dangerous. Just as this thought crossed her mind, Kai made the final turn onto the straightaway to the finish line. And Michael was nowhere in sight. Half a second later, Kai zooms past the finish line and comes to a slow stop. The crowd around the trio erupts once again at the spectacular race. Or blow out, in Blair's opinion.

Tala and Sloan push past the throngs of people to reach Kai. As they, and numerous others, are congratulating him he searches the crowd for the blonde. She had not moved from her earlier position during the race. She now stood alone as the crowd had moved and disbanded. Their eyes met and she nodded her head in approval and just to patronize him she added a small golf clap. He smirked back and teasingly pouted at her and then winked.

Blair leaned her head against the cool black leather of the front seat's headrest. She rolled her head to the right to watch the bluenette and his friend easily lift the bike into the bed of the truck. Her now bare feet were positoned on the dash board in front of her as her long tanned legs stretched out. As she lost sight of them she let her eyes flutter shut and her mind wandered into darkness. The blonde was brought back into the world of the wake with the slamming of the tailgate. Looking out through the front windshield her azure eyes landed on her cousin. She had already mounted herself on the back of the red head's bike, helmet on and all. She looked so comfortable and relaxed on the machine. Something Blair could never understand.

The driver's side door opened but Blair did not look over. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Kai in only a plain white t-shirt and the same jeans he wore during the race. Again she closed her eyes, head never moving from the leather, and rolled her body in the direction of the open door. She waited to speak until she knew he was comfortable in his seat, door closed. "Good thing you won, I would have hated going home with Michael."

Kai chuckled at her smart-ass remark and glanced over at her. Seeing she was tired from the trip he opted not to speak and let her get her rest. The engine purred to life and Kai took the lead in front of Tala and Sloan.

Blair only relaxed further into the seat with the help of the smooth ride. She was no longer sleepy, but instead her mind started to run wild. Hour before, she was in this same position but instead of a comfortable silence between the two, the cabin was filled to the brim with an awkward air. She now felt horrible for yelling at him. She had of course let her emotions get the best of her. Granted, the topic of conversation was not the best but she knew better than to blow up on someone, especially Kai.

She jabbed at his insecurities she knew he had about his family. And then he turned around and proved every conclusion she had come to about him, wrong. And that made her feel even worse. Blair prided herself in judging people. She was talented in reading strangers fairly early on in knowing them. And she thought she knew Kai's type. Rich kid, likes to blow his money on stupid things and only wanted to hook up with girls. Or so he comes off. Deep down he had daddy-, mommy- and who else in his fucked up family-issues. And when you play at that, he'll crumble. But that's where she mad miscalculated. There was so much more to him. There was a good-hearted reason behind everything that he did. He stayed with his grandpa to save his mom. He bought his house so all of his friends could start over. He obviously cared about McCall even though they were not 100% related. And then to top it all off, he shared intimate details about his family with her: a bitch who had just yelled at him. And what did she do? Nothing. What did she name? Nothing. Needless to say, Blair felt like a horrible hypocrite. She knew there was only one way to reconcile.

"I played 223 matches in my high school and college career. That is eight years, 669 games, thirteen playoff matches, five league tournaments and three national championships. And you know how many of those my parents made it to? Zero. No a single one."

Kai was a little taken aback by her voice. He assumed she had fallen asleep. He took a glance over at her. Her head was still leaned against the soft, dark leather, eyes still closed and hair framing her face giving her a soft angelic look. He decided to stay silent and let her continue.

"Senior night is a pretty big deal in high school. But it's an even bigger deal in college. I was lucky enough that Sloan and Aaron were there for the first one. But do you know how embarrassing it is to have a gymnasium full of people staring at you? The only senior on the team without any family there; no one to walk her out onto the court; no one to give her congratulatory flowers or balloons. The announcer didn't even know what to say. But I learned a long time ago to never expect anything from them.

"Aaron and I never had a Christmas. No decorations. No tree. No presents. It was just a regular day, one like any other in the year. Our parents didn't even have the decency to show their faces. There was always a business trip or business meeting or business party. So we made our own tradition: ordering Chinese take out and watching Will Ferrell moving until we fell asleep. But every Christmas morning, without fail, there would be one generic Christmas card with two blank checks in it. They didn't even write anything on the card. Seventeen checks, that's how many I had before I just stopped coming home.

"When Aaron turned 18 he signed over his heir duties to me. He didn't want their money and he didn't want anything tying him to them or their business. But I was dumb enough to stay. I thought I could weasel my way into their hearts if I took on all the responsibilities of the business. This was the thing that kept them from us all those years. So I though, hey if you can't beat 'em, join 'em. But all that got me was getting shipped off to another country. Nothing changed though. Any business matters that I needed to be informed about came from an email or through my father's lackeys. So I just stopped coming home. I stopped getting my hopes up when I was just going to get let down.

"I don't know what McCall or Aaron has told you. I'm guessing not a lot since Aaron stopped acknowledging them years ago and McCall never brings them up for his sake. I mean when the people you already hate start slandering the woman you love because they assume _she_ is the reason for his lack of interest in the corporation what more can you do? But I guess no one has to acknowledge them anymore, expect the cemetery director."

Her voice was dead. Just as it had been when she turned on Kai. And now he knew why she seemed so good at masking her voice like that. She was in the same position she had started the monologue in, unchanging. Now he understood everything. He understood why Aaron never mentioned them. He understood why McCall continued to tell him to drop the subject. And he understood why she reacted the way she did.

The feeling Blair was experiencing could only be described as bittersweet. That was the first time she had ever opened up about this to anyone. Just as, she assumed, Kai had with his story. But the expectation of a weight being lifted off her shoulders wasn't met. Her chest felt tight and her stomach was still in knots. She had already said enough and she didn't want this to turn into an ongoing conversation.

"I am really craving a milkshake."

Blair's eyes snapped open. The black asphalt was empty in front of them. The only light she saw was coming from the truck's headlights. They were just now passing the exit sign for Blair's condo. She noticed Tala taking the off ramp with Sloan huddled against his back, but they continued on down the highway.

"I would love a milkshake."


	15. Author's Note

This is a little outline of the characters

May be helpful for some of you guys

But I did this mainly for me to reference back to

You know us writers can be so forgetful sometimes

And I alway lose my paper notes

So if I write anything that does not line up with this

I sincerely apologize for my idiocy

I'm in the progress of chapter 15

So please don't be mad if I got your hopes up with this note

Blair Cooper

22 years old

5th year senior at UCSB

Eligible to graduate already

Graduated high school (St. Francis) in 2008

Sloan Cooper 

21 years old

Senior at UCSB

Graduated high school (St. Francis) in 2009

Kai

22 years old

Senior at UCSB

Graduated high school in 2009

Tala

22 years old

Senior at UCSB

Graduated high school in 2009

Johnny

24 years old

Graduated from college 2010

Graduated from high school (Jesuit) in 2006

Aaron Cooper

24 years old

Graduated college in 2010

Graduated high school (Jesuit) in 2006

McCall Morozov

23 years old

Graduated from college in 2011

Graduated high school (St. Francis) in 2007

St. Francis/High School

Boarding school

In Poland

2 hours from Blair's parent's house

Blair met McCall there her freshman year, McCall's sophomore year

Sloan came the next year, Blair-sophomore, McCall-junior

Johnny and Aaron went to Jesuit High School (boarding school) 20 minutes away

Graduated 3 years before Sloan, 2 years before Blair, 1 year before McCall

Blair had 1 year left after McCall graduated, Sloan had 2

McCall went back to Russia for college

Tala and Kai were in boarding school in Russia

Westwood University/College

In London, England

Blair's parents shipped her off there after she graduated from St. Francis

Aaron and Johnny stayed in Poland for college initially

Because McCall and Aaron started dating her junior (his senior) year of high school

Also dated her senior year and his freshman year of college

They broke up when she went back to Russia (after 2 years of dating)

Sloan finished high school at St. Francis then moved to Oregon for college

Blair majored in International Business to please her father

Played volleyball all 4 years

Aaron and Johnny transferred to Russia (Moscow University) for their junior and senior years (to follow McCall)

Kai and Tala also at Moscow University with McCall, Aaron and Johnny

They were there until the summer after junior year when Voltaire died

McCall, Aaron and Johnny already graduated from MU


End file.
